Moi, Edward Cullen serial fucker
by bella-in-love
Summary: Un quarterback sexy qui baise tout ce qui bouge… Une fille discrète qui est le souffre douleur du lycée… Que se passera-t-il quand ces deux personnes entreront en contact ?  -AH-   / lemon \ / langage cru, peut choquer les lecteurs \
1. Prologue

_Voilà mon dernier bébé._

_Je souhaite vous avertir que cette fiction aura un langage cru et pourrait choquer des lectrices._

_Veuillez en prendre note_

_Merci_

* * *

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Salut, moi c'est Edward Cullen, je vis dans une petite bourgade qui répond au nom de Forks avec mes parents Carlisle et Esmée ainsi que ma sœur et mon frère, Alice et Emmett. J'ai 17 ans et je suis au lycée de Forks en première. Je suis le quarterback des Spartans Forks High School, l'équipe de football du lycée. Mon frère Emmett a un an de plus que moi mais il joue à mes côtés. De part mon statut et mon physique avantageux, j'ai un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine et disons les choses comme elles sont je ne vais pas m'en plaindre à partir du moment où elles sont « bonnes ». Définition de bonnes : avec des formes biens dessinées, plutôt généreuses et là où il faut vous me suivez ? Elle doit être bien roulée, savoir s'occuper d'elle et surtout ressembler à une fille tout le contraire de la petite Swan quoi.

Cette fille, enfin si on peut appeler ça une fille est un cas. Elle se fringue comme un mec, elle n'est pas féminine pour un sous et elle ne fait rien pour s'arranger qu'elle ne s'étonne pas qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis. Elle est pratiquement toujours seule, elle ne parle à personne hormis un indien qui s'appelle Embry me semble-t-il et son frère Jasper. Son frère est sympa, il fait partit de l'équipe mais se mélange rarement à nous. En sommes cette fille, c'est ma bête noire mais pas seulement la mienne car elle est le souffre douleur de toute l'équipe et d'une bonne partie du lycée.

En revanche une fille « bonne », j'en connais une, Rosalie Hale, c'est une grande blonde aux yeux bruns mais elle a un visage de rêve et le corps je vous en parle même pas, je bande à chaque fois que je m'approche d'elle. Hormis sa beauté extraordinaire, elle n'a rien de spécial.

Maintenant que je vous ai donné la définition de « bonne », je vais vous parler de notre passe-temps favoris à mon frère et moi hormis le football bien sûr. Emmett ayant un physique loin d'être banale, tout en muscles il attire autant la gente féminine que moi et c'est sur ce principe qu'on s'est lancé un concours : Celui qui a le plus de filles du lycée ou non à son actif avant le bal de fin d'année. On est bon joueur tous les deux et en bons compétiteurs peu de filles nous séparent. Ce concours serait trop facile s'il suffisait d'embrasser les filles mais en vrai joueurs que nous sommes nous avons établit que le critère déterminant était d'avoir couché avec les filles et d'en ramener une preuve, une photo.

Je ne suis pas seulement très désiré par les filles mais je suis aussi le garçon le plus populaires de l'école, je suis celui qu'on veut tous à sa fête, celui qui a toujours des bons plans avec les copains, des belles filles et tout ce qui faut pour des fêtes réussis. Les garçons du lycée rêveraient de me ressembler.

Voilà entre quoi je partage ma vie, les cours, le football et ce concours avec mon frère. Bien sûr, nos parents ne sont au courant de rien, pour eux nous sommes des enfants modèles incapables de se servir des filles. Merci pour l'éducation maman mais il y a eu maldonne.

Maintenant que les bases sont posées je vous invite à entrer dans le monde merveilleux et festif d'Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Je vous met le prologue en attendant d'écrire quelques chapitres._

_Donnez moi votre avis puisqu'il compte beaucoup pour moi._

_D'ici, deux - trois semaines je vous mettrai le chapitre 1._

_Leeloo , bisous_


	2. Le pari

_**CHAPITRE 1 : LE PARI**_

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Aujourd'hui je ne me rasais pas, j'avais remarqué que la barbe de deux jours donnait son petit effet sur les filles. Je domptais tant bien que mal ma chevelure sexy, une touche de parfum et un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de descendre. Je portais une chemise gris clair sur un jean bleu délavé et troué par ci par là. J'entrais dans la cuisine et vis toute la famille attablée mais je n'avais pas le temps de prendre le petit déjeuné avec eux ce matin. J'embrassais ma mère et ma sœur et serrais la main de mon père et mon frère qui étaient attablés avant de me diriger vers la porte. Ma mère m'interpella :

-Edward, tu ne prends pas ton petit-déjeuner. Me demanda ma mère.

-Non merci maman, je dois voir Jacob avant les cours. Mentis-je.

-Comme d'habitude. Fit-elle de mauvais augures.

En sortant de la villa, je ne pus faire autrement que de voir les magnifiques roses de ma mère et de penser à ma Rose par la même occasion. J'en cueillis alors une pour elle.

Jacob mon meilleur ami était aussi joueur dans mon équipe mais contrairement à ce que j'avais dit à ma mère, j'allais chercher Rosalie, j'avais prévu de lui faire le grand jeu ce matin. Cette blonde sulfureuse serait dans mon lit ce week-end au plus tard, j'en fais le serment devant dieu même si pour ça je devais user de tout le charme dont je disposais.

Je me garais devant chez elle et descendit de ma voiture. Je m'adossais à ma Volvo en l'attendant avec la rose rouge cueillie dans le jardin de ma mère. Je pris le temps d'évaluer sa propriété, elle vivait une énorme maison au crépit légèrement rosé. L'ossature des fenêtres et de la porte était blanc de forme arrondit, style baroque. Au vue de la maison, je pouvais dire que ma belle blonde était elle aussi d'un milieu plus qu'aisé. Je n'eue pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour la voir sortir de chez elle, bon dieu elle devait être chaude bouillante malgré la température extérieure avoisinant les 10°C. Je l'observais en commençant par ses chaussures noires à talon, remontais le long de ses grandes jambes pour arriver sur ses cuisses délicieusement et fémininement musclées seulement recouvertes par un mini short en jean bleu, je remontais encore un peu plus pour tomber sur un débardeur noir très décolleté qui laissait voir son nombril et sa poitrine plus que généreuse. J'avais littéralement envi de plonger ma tête entre ses seins.

-Salut. Me sourit-elle.

-Bonjour beauté. La saluais-je en lui offrant la rose. Ça te dit de venir au lycée avec moi ? Lui proposais-je en lui ouvrant ma portière droite.

-D'accord. Merci Edward. Me remercia-t-elle en montant dans la voiture après avoir sentie la fleur.

-C'est avec plaisir. La charmais-je en lui baisant la main.

-Edward tu ne serais pas en train de me draguer par hasard. Me demanda-t-elle.

-Ba je l'avoue mais c'est parce que tu me plais vraiment Rose. Lui fis-je les yeux doux.

-C'est moi qui te plait ou mon corps ? Demanda-t-elle malicieuse.

-Ton petit cul à l'air délicieux. Lui dis-je plein de sous-entendus.

-Je le savais Cullen que c'était ta bite qui pensait. Rigola-t-elle.

-Euh… ouais c'est vrai mais dis-moi que t'a jamais rêvé que je te prenne sauvagement contre la porte des vestiaires de la salle de sport… La taquinais-je.

-Plus ou moins… Avoua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers l'extérieur, elle fit un petit air timide, à croquer.

-Tu viendrais chez moi après les cours ? Lui proposais-je.

-D'accord. Accepta-t-elle immédiatement, je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi facile, elle devait sacrément avoir envi aussi.

J'avais raison, je n'avais même pas eu besoin d'insister beaucoup, elle était chaude comme la braise, cet après-midi j'allais me faire Rosalie Hale, la fille la plus bandante du bahut. On arrivait devant le lycée, je l'embrassais furtivement sur les lèvres avant de faire le tour de la voiture pour l'aider à descendre en lui tendant ma main qu'elle saisit tout sourire. Elle m'embrassa à son tour de ses douces lèvres et partie rejoindre le reste de sa troupe de nanas toutes aussi canon les unes que les autres. Je la regardais s'éloigner en balançant son petit cul parfait de gauche à droite.

Je rejoignais à mon tour ma troupe. Jacob et Paul qui étaient deux grands bruns très musclés au teint halé, Mike qui lui était plus petit et beaucoup moins musclé que nous, il était blond aux yeux bleus et mon frère brun, baraqué à l'instar de Paul et Jacob m'attendaient devant mon casier. Mike était en première année et il nous collait toujours aux fesses, il voulait faire partit de notre groupe mais en fait c'était un ringard, c'était une petite boule qui n'avait pas la carrure pour faire partie de l'équipe mais bon on ne lui disait rien car parfois il nous était utile pour certaines corvées.

-Hey mec. Me salua Jake en me tendant son point.

-Salut ma poule. Je tapais dans son point et fit de même avec Paul et Mike. Devinez un peu qui j'emmène dans ma garçonnière après les cours ? Fanfaronnais-je.

-Jessica Stanley ? Se moqua Emmett parce que depuis que j'avais couché avec elle, elle me suivait partout, elle croyait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous.

-Rosalie Hale. Lâchais-je en soufflant n'y croyant pas moi-même.

-Eh bien mon cochon dans tes rêves. S'esclaffa Emmett.

-Eh Swan ? L'interpella Jacob. _Elle vint vers lui, elle portait un jean avec un tee-shirt sportif banal, elle avait les cheveux lâchés et les yeux pas maquillés_. Dis est-ce que… est-ce que quelqu'un t'as déjà invité au bal d'Halloween ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air intéressé.

-Euh… non pas encore. Répondit-elle toute timide, elle rougissait, elle devait surement croire qu'il allait l'inviter.

-Ça doit être dur ma pauvre fille. Eclata-t-il de rire en même temps que nous blessant miss frigide qui partit rouge de honte, c'était méchant mais très drôle pour nous.

-Alors frangin sérieux avec qui tu sors après les cours ? Me demanda Emmett, il ne me croyait pas parce que Rosalie l'avait repoussé, Emmett se croyait supérieur, pour lui si elle n'avait pas voulu de lui, je n'avais aucune chance.

-Je peux me faire n'importe quelle fille du lycée Em. Annonçais-je sur de moi.

-Un pari ? Lança-t-il joueur.

-Annonce. Le défiais-je.

-Je choisi la fille que tu dois mettre dans ton lit avant Noël. Si tu y arrives je t'offre la voiture de ton choix et je cours tout nu sur le stade le jour du match de championnat. Tenu ? Me proposa-t-il.

-Tenu. Acceptais-je en serrant la main de mon frère.

Tous les élèves se précipitaient dans les couloirs pour prendre leurs manuels à leur casier. Miss frigide arriva avec une pile de livres sur les bras et elle ne regardait pas où elle marchait. Je voyais Em et Jake regarder dans sa direction, je priais au fond de moi qu'il ne la choisisse pas, je n'avais jamais prié si fort mais là ma vie en dépendait, c'était vitale. Alors que je priais en mon fort intérieur, miss coincée du bulbe réussit à se mélanger les pieds et se casser la figure, le nez sur le rebord d'un livre. Elle se releva en ramassant ses livres mais elle saignait du nez. Tout le monde riait et personne n'allait l'aider… Je n'étais pas du genre à laisser une personne dans cette situation mais je ne pouvais pas devenir la risée des autres moi non plus. Je fus tiré de mes réflexions par la grosse voix de mon frère :

-Tu vois Jake, miss coincée du bulbe à un cavalier pour Halloween. Annonça-t-il gaiement.

-quoi ? Tu déconnes Em ? Cette fille est intouchable. M'écriais-je surpris et perdant d'avance.

Putain j'avais perdu à coup sûr, j'étais mort. Pas seulement à cause du pari mais aussi je perdrais ma crédulité envers les filles, envers les gars aussi. Que penseraient les gens en me voyant avec la risée du lycée ? Sérieusement je n'avais aucune chance de me faire Isabella Swan avant Noël, ni jamais d'ailleurs et Emmett le savait bien, j'allais devoir lui acheter une putain de bagnole et tout le monde verrait ma queue le jour du match, non pas que la plupart des filles l'avait déjà vu mais pas les mecs.

-Non je suis très sérieux, je serais toi, je cesserais de discuter y a du boulot. Se moqua Emmett, rejoint par Jake et Paul. Le petit Newton ne riait pas lui, il voyait rouge et on ne savait pas pourquoi, je ne le connaitrais pas mieux j'aurais juré qu'il s'intéressait à la petite Swan.

-Tu me le paieras Em. Lui lançais-je en partant en cours sur la sonnerie.

J'avais biologie aujourd'hui avec la petite Swan, parfait ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber, c'était une bonne mise en matière. La place à côté d'elle était libre puisqu'en général personne ne voulait se mettre à côté. Très bien pensais-je. Je m'installais près d'elle sous son regard surpris et déballa mes affaires comme si c'était totalement banal. Je la voyais me regarder discrètement du coin de l'œil, je décidais de la surprendre en lui adressant la parole.

-Bonjour Isabella, je suis Edward Cullen, ça ne te dérange pas que je me sois mis à côté de toi au moins ? Tentais-je une approche en souriant de toutes mes blanches dents.

-Euh… Bon…jour…Je sais… qui… tu… es… Non… Bégaya-t-elle timidement en rougissant, ça la rendrait presque mignonne.

Elle ne dit rien de plus et porta ses yeux sur son livre, ça semblait encore plus dure que prévu, si on n'était même pas capable de tenir une conversation, ça craignait un max. A quoi t'attendais-tu Cullen ? Franchement. Trouve quelque chose à lui dire, aller banane.

-Je suis désolé pour mon pote, c'est un crétin de première. Lui dis-je même si je riais intérieurement en repensant à sa blague.

-… Elle ne répondit rien.

-Bon euh… ok. Désolé de t'embêter. Lui dis-je l'air faussement touché en retournant à mon livre.

-Pourquoi tu me parles ? Me dit-elle froidement me surprenant au passage, je ne pensais pas qu'elle était capable de ça, quel caractère.

-En fait voilà, j'avoue que je suis intéressé. J'ai des problèmes en biologie et selon Monsieur le proviseur, je dois trouver quelqu'un pour me donner des cours particuliers, j'ai entendu dire que tu étais la meilleure dans ce domaine donc je me tourne vers toi. Construisais-je mon mensonge.

-Euh…bah…euh. Elle avait retrouvé sa timidité et en fait je trouvais ça assez adorable.

-S'il te plait… Si tu veux je peux te payer $15 de l'heure. J'ai vraiment besoin de ton aide. Lui proposais-je, je savais qu'elle n'était pas riche et que cracher sur l'argent était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se refuser.

-… Bon d'accord, $15 de l'heure a raison de deux fois par semaine. Annonça-t-elle.

-D'accord Bella. Lui dis-je charmeur.

-Pardon ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Je trouve que Bella te va beaucoup mieux, ça fait moins sévère et hautain. Lui avouais-je.

-… Elle ne répondit pas mais rougit avec un petit sourire timide, c'était mignon, ça lui donnait des airs de petite fille.

On repartit au cours en écoutant Monsieur Molina déblatérait sur les vivipares pendant près de deux heures. Le cours se passa entre petits coup d'œil et parfois quelques sourires timides de sa part et plutôt arrogant de la mienne. La cloche retentit et on remballa nos affaires plus ou moins rapidement. A plusieurs reprises j'avais fait exprès de frôler maladroitement Bella mais sans que je ne sache d'où ça venait, j'avais des frissons qui me parcourait tout le corps, cette sensation était vraiment bizarre. Elle allait se lever quand je la retins par le poignet.

-On commence quand ? Lui demandais-je sans relâcher son bras.

-Ce soir vers 17h ? Demanda-t-elle, je voyais bien que mon contacte lui procurer la chair de poule.

-Non pas ce soir, j'ai quelque chose. Lui répondis-je, hors de question que j'annule avec Rosalie, gagner le pari oui mais pas au point d'annuler la seule et unique chance que j'aurai jamais de me taper mon fantasme personnel puisqu'après je n'aurais plus aucune crédibilité auprès de qui que ce soit.

-Demain alors ? Proposa-t-elle.

-Euh… J'ai entraînement mais si tu veux tu peux y assister et on révise après ? Lui demandais-je en lui souriant.

-Je ne veux pas perdre mon temps. Lâcha-t-elle comme si elle était overbookée.

-Bon très bien alors disons Jeudi après les cours ? Demandais-je finalement.

-D'accord à 15h10 devant la bibliothèque et ne soit pas en retard. Accepta-t-elle en partant, elle me prévint d'un ton froid.

Voilà déjà un premier pas de fait, reste à la rendre un minimum aimable, Emmett est un homme mort, frère ou pas. J'en avais fini avec la coincée du bulbe pour aujourd'hui, j'allais maintenant passer la journée à m'occuper de ma future conquête, une dont j'aurai vraiment envi car pour être franc, ça m'étonnerait que la petite Swan arrive à me faire bander ou alors il faudrait qu'elle y mette réellement du sien, elle allait devoir se surpasser, qu'elle s'habille très sexy, qu'elle soit très coquine… et encore comme ça…beurk.

Je retrouvais toute la bande à la pause de 10h et bien sûr ça parlait de moi et de la petite Swan, ça m'aurait étonné. Mon frère et mes potes se foutaient royalement de moi, ils pensaient réellement que je n'arriverais pas à mes fins mais c'était mal connaître Edward Cullen, le tombeur de ces dames.

-Alors les tarlouzes, on fait des pronostics ? Demandais-je.

-Les chiffres sont contre toi mon pote. Lâcha Jake.

-Ouais, moi je paris 100 billets que ta queue n'entrera jamais dans le coffre-fort de miss coincée du bulbe. Renchéris Paul.

-Et pourtant les premières approches sont faites. Leur annonçais-je.

-Raconte ? Intervint Mike.

-J'ai rendez-vous avec elle jeudi après les cours. Riais-je.

-Comment t'as fait ? On parle bien de la petite Swan on est d'accord ? Demanda mon frère.

-Je lui ai dit que j'avais besoin d'aide en biologie. Avouais-je.

-Putain gros mytho, t'es une bête en sciences. Lâcha-t-il.

-Ouais mais ça elle ne le sait pas elle. Riais-je.

Les autres se joignirent à nos rires et c'était des moments de pur délire qu'on vivait comme ça tous les jours. Je regardais à l'horizon et vu une paire de jambes magnifiques s'approche, je m'excusais auprès des gars et alla la rejoindre sans plus attendre, cette déesse était parfaite.

-Coucou toi. Alors ces cours ? Demandais-je en glissant mes mains sur ses hanches avant de l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche.

-Humm, long mais j'ai pensé à toi donc. Me dit-elle en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

-T'as pensé à moi ou à ma queue glissant entre tes fesses ? La taquinais-je en lui léchant le cou tendrement.

-C'était plutôt dans la bouche mais bon… humm. Me répondit-elle en gémissant doucement.

-J'ai hâte d'y être tigresse. Je collais ma main à ses fesses et l'embrassa sur les lèvres cette fois avant de partir pour le cours suivant.

Le reste de la journée était passé trop lentement en pensant à ce qui m'attendait après les cours, ça me donnait incroyablement envi, j'en banderais presque rien qu'en y pensant. Ce midi je n'avais pas revu Rosalie mais au self je m'étais retrouvé malencontreusement derrière la petite Swan, elle me souriant timidement mais elle le faisait devant tout le monde merde moi qui voulait que ça reste discret, je pense que c'était mal barré. Soudainement j'avais eu envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire d'hyène, elle allait me taper la honte, la conne.

Comme prévu, Rosalie m'attendait près de ma voiture, adossée à la portière passagère. J'arrivais à sa hauteur, déposa mes mains sur ma voiture de chaque côté de son visage et glissa tendrement mes lèvres sur les siennes avant de lui caresser la langue avec la mienne, je l'embrassais langoureusement et lui ouvrit la portière. Elle s'installa pendant que je faisais le tour pour m'installer moi aussi, je démarra et partit en direction de mon repère. En voiture Rosalie me parla de sa journée et elle me disait qu'elle était contente de passer ce moment avec moi même si c'était seulement pour s'amuser et qu'elle savait très bien qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres fois. Ma réputation me précédait mais je pensais sincèrement pouvoir faire une exception pour cette déesse vivante.

On arrivait à mon studio consciencieusement décoré par ma sœur Alice, elle avait le gêne de la décoration tout comme notre mère qui elle en avait fait un métier. Tout était dans les tons gris beige avec du planché au sol. Le plus important dans ce studio est bien évidemment le lit. Mon lit était une planche noire surplombé d'un matelas blanc, lit baldaquin qui mettait donc à disposition 4 poteaux qui peuvent parfois s'avérer très utile. Ce lit qui me met des souvenirs pleins la tête va aujourd'hui m'aider à écrire une autre histoire érotique avec la délicieuse Rose.

Je la fis entrer d'abord, par galanterie oui mais pas seulement pour ça, c'était aussi stratégique pour voir son magnifique cul rebondie se balancer de gauche à droite lorsqu'elle faisait des pas. Je proposais quelque chose à boire à Rosalie mais elle refusa. Au lieu de cela, elle s'avança vers moi tel un félin, posa ses lèvres sur les miennes avant de venir mordiller le lobe de mon oreille et de me susurrer :

-Et si on passait aux choses sérieuses maintenant beau gosse ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu me propose ma belle ? Lui demandais-je en lui léchant le cou avidement.

Elle souriait coquinement et ôta son top noir laissant apercevoir un soutien-gorge demi bonnet qui laissait clairement voir ses tétons. Ils étaient magnifiques, ses mamelons étaient roses, ni trop gros ni trop petits. J'embrassais le haut de sa poitrine puis remontait sur sa gorge avec ma langue. Elle me serrait contre elle, elle sentait si bon ! On s'embrassa à plusieurs reprises avant qu'elle ne commence à déboutonner ma chemise qu'elle envoya voler au travers de la pièce pour finir, elle dévorait mon torse de ses dents, le léchait et le griffait aussi, la coquine, une vrai tigresse affamée. Elle me poussa sur mon lit et grimpa à califourchon sur moi, une fois que je fus sur le dos. Rien que d'avoir vu sa poitrine mon sexe bandait déjà. Je lui souriais et dégrafais son soutif tandis qu'elle se dandinait sur mon sexe bien dur. Ses gros seins se libérèrent. Fermes et gros, bien ronds comme je les aime. J'étais aux anges. 

- Ils te plaisent ? Me demanda-t-elle en se léchant la lèvre supérieure.

-Beaucoup oui…Je les pris en main et les malaxèrent doucement.

-95 C. _Elle se pencha sur moi._ Tiens goûte-les mon chéri.

Je les pris en bouche rapidement et commençais à lui sucer les tétons, tout en les léchant, je n'hésitais pas à lui pétrir assez brutalement les seins, ça pouvait paraître brusque mais j'étais prêt à parier que cela lui plaisait aux vus de ses mimiques et petits souffles.

Par la suite, elle descendit sur mon ventre, l'embrassa et le lécha puis embrassa mon jean dressé. Elle défit d'abord le bouton de mon pantalon sans oublier d'effleurer le ronflement à chaque mouvement, elle s'attaqua ensuite à la braguette et le baissa doucement ainsi que mon boxe. Mon sexe se dressa sous son nez, il était déjà au garde à vous depuis un petit moment tout de même, alors je me sentis immédiatement libéré. 

-Oh mon dieu…Elle restait bouche bée.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Rose? M'inquiétais-je.

-Elle est vraiment énorme. Elle ne la quittait pas des yeux.

-Ah… Elle fait toujours cet effet-là. Dis-je simplement. Ça ne te fait pas peur quand même ? Demandais-je étant certain de la réponse.

- Hum, non du tout. Confirma-t-elle en se léchant les lèvres.

Elle s'empara de mon sexe à pleine main et l'embrassa plusieurs fois de haut en bas. Me branlant doucement, elle était à genoux entre mes jambes. Elle pencha ensuite sa tête en avant pour aspirer mon gland. Je sentais l'effet de succion ainsi que sa langue tourner autour, je m'agrippais aux draps tant c'était bon, cette fille n'en était pas à sa première pipe, elle excellait dans l'art de la fellation, j'y aurais mis ma queue au feu.

-Waouh tu es très gourmande… Soufflais-je.

-Elle est tellement délicieuse… C'est la première fois que j'en ai une aussi grosse et aussi bonne. Me dit-elle.

-Alors régales-toi beauté. Lui dis-je en attrapant sa tête avec mes mains.

Elle me fit un grand sourire et avala la moitié de ma queue dans sa bouche. Quel bonheur, enfin je me faisais sucer par mon fantasme personnel Rosalie Hale, c'était presque irréel tant c'était bon, elle avait une de ces bouches ma déesse. Ses mouvements étaient lents, sa bouche très chaude, humm délicieux. Elle caressait mes cuisses et mon ventre alors que j'appuyais sur sa nuque pour lui donner le rythme qui me plaisait. C'est moi qui étais aux commandes, pas l'inverse.

Je sentais sa salive couler sur mes couilles. Elle le remarqua et s'empressa et de les lécher, avant de les gober doucement. Inconsciemment j'appuyais sur sa tête pour ne pas qu'elle s'arrête de les sucer.

Après quelques minutes, elle se remonta auprès de moi et nous nous échangeâmes de doux baisers mais rien d'amoureux là-dedans hein. J'entrepris de lui déboutonner son short en jean et de le descendre sur ses cuisses. Oh la vache, elle ne portait rien en dessous, l'enlèvement de son short laissait place à un joli petit minou bien épilé. Elle se colla à moi, je sentis le renflement de sa vulve qui se frottait sur mon sexe en érection. Mes doigts prirent possession de son sexe bien humide. Je lui mis d'abord le majeur puis fis quelques va-et-vient avant d'y rajouter l'index et ensuite l'annulaire. Je la pompais énergétiquement et au vu de ses gémissements je pouvais dire qu'elle adorait ça. Je retirais mes doigts et pinçait son clitoris bien gonflé d'une main et ses tétons de l'autre. J'arrêtais complètement de la toucher avant de frotter ma bite sur son clitoris pour la taquiner, j'enfilais un préservatif.

-Mets-la-moi vite, s'il te plait… Se plaignit-elle.

-Ecartes tes cuisses, écarte encore... voilà... tiens… Prends-la ma queue. Lui susurrais-je.

Et d'une seule poussée, je lui enfilais mes vingt-deux centimètres de chair bien dure entre les cuisses. Malgré son humidité et son expérience le passage fut difficile mais les parois de son vagin s'étaient étirées pour que je me cale bien au fond. Je relevais ses jambes pour les placer de chaque côté de ma tête et lui donnais de grands coups de reins brutaux. J'en profitais pour saisir ses seins ronds et fermes et la défoncer littéralement, ça faisait salaud mais il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

-Oooh… ouuiii… c'est bon… baises-moi… j'aime çà… tu me fais jouir… va y plus fort… Hurla-t-elle.

Ce fut ensuite à son tour de me chevaucher. Elle monta sur moi à son tour et écarta ses lèvres avec ses doigts pour s'empaler sur mon membre durci. Elle se déhancha telle une tigresse, elle glissait sur ma queue et je l'aidais dans ses mouvements en la tenant par les fesses. Elle gémissait comme un animal en rut. Ce son était divin, Rosalie Hale s'empalait littéralement sur moi et j'étais plus qu'excité au fait qu'elle domine.

Soudainement je sentie son vagin se resserrer sur mon sexe et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que j'éjacule dans la capote dans un râle. Elle s'écroula sur moi et je la serrais dans mes bras en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle se replaça à côté de moi, dans mes bras, la tête sur ma poitrine, je lui caressais les cheveux et elle dessinait des cercles avec ses ongles sur mon torse le temps qu'on reprenne nos esprits.

-Waouh Edward… jamais personne ne m'a prise comme tu l'as fait. Me dit-elle.

-Merci ma belle… Tu as été formidable toi aussi. Lui répondis-je.

-On pourrait peut-être recommencer un de ces jours ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-Normalement Rose c'est une seule fois mais tu as été tellement parfaite et j'ai envie de te faire encore tellement de chose que c'est d'accord. Lui avouais-je en lui embrassant la tempe.

-Peut-être que pour nous deux ça pourrait être différent… Me dit-elle pensive.

-Tu penses à quoi ? Lui demandais-je inquiet.

-Bah tu sais… je pourrais être ton PCF (Plan cul fixe) … Proposa-t-elle.

-Euh désolé mais ce n'est pas pour moi Rose, j'ai besoin de changement. Lui avouais-je.

-La prochaine fois que t'aura envi avec moi, appelle. Me signifia-t-elle.

-Rose est-ce que je peux prendre une photo ? Lui demandais-je.

-Pour la montrer à tes copains ? Questionna-t-elle hilare.

-Vite fait à Emmett car il ne me croyait pas. Avouais-je en riant.

- Pas de problème Edward. _Accepta-t-elle bonne joueuse_. Mais je fais pareil. Annonça-t-elle.

-Pas de soucis. Acceptais-je à mon tour.

Je lui payais un verre avant de la raccompagner chez elle. Après un furtif baiser, elle descendit de ma voiture et rentra chez elle. Je voyais son magnifique petit cul s'éloigner puis la porte claqua. Je n'avais jamais pris autant mon pied qu'avec ma belle blonde, c'était sure qu'il fallait renouveler l'expérience. C'était la meilleure partie de jambe en l'air de toute ma vie. Je repris ensuite la direction de la villa, ma résidence principale afin de montrer la photo de ma belle et moi à mon frère.


	3. Changement de plan

_**CHAPITRE 2 : CHANGEMENT DE PLAN**_

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Les cours étant terminés je devais me rendre chez les Denali pour garder leur petite fille Lily-Rose. J'allais leur rendre service lorsque Rebecca, la femme de maison devait s'absenter. J'adorais cette petite chipie aussi capricieuse soit-elle étant enfant unique. Sur la route je repensais à ma journée incroyable de cours. Bon elle n'avait pas commencée fort à cause de cet abruti de Jacob Black mais par la suite en biologie, elle s'était égayée. Edward Cullen, le garçon que j'aime sans qu'il le sache, c'était assis à côté de moi et avait même commencé à me faire la conversation. Bon bien sur c'était intéressé mais c'était mieux que rien. Il voulait que je lui donne des cours de biologie. Au début je n'avais pas l'intention d'accepter parce que j'avais une peur bleue de me retrouver seule avec lui. J'avais déjà rougie lorsqu'il m'avait adressé la parole et bégayais comme une débile quand je lui avais répondu. Puis plus je réfléchissais et plus je me disais que c'était une occasion de parler et de passer du temps avec lui même si c'était seulement pour les cours, cela pouvait me permettre d'être heureuse ne serait-ce qu'un peu même pour de courts moments. Le taux horaire m'avait aidé à prendre ma décision. J'avais besoin de travailler et d'économiser pour pouvoir aller étudier le droit à Stanford si t'en est que je puis-je le faire un jour.

Il m'avait troublée et déconcertée par la suite en m'appelant « Bella », je trouvais ça tellement adorable sortant de sa bouche. Mon cœur s'était emballé mais pour rien. A plusieurs reprises, il m'avait frôlée et mon corps était parcouru à chaque fois d'énormes frissons mais selon moi lui ne s'en était pas aperçu. J'avais été sur la défensive quand il m'avait proposée d'assister à son entraînement, bien sûr que mon cœur avait envi de crier oui mais mon cerveau me rappela instinctivement qu'il s'agissait d'Edward Cullen, le coureur de jupons qui a pour seul centre d'intérêts : satisfaire sa petite personne en baisant tout ce qui a de belles formes et qui est plus que superficielle .Bien sur après tout qui se soucierait d'une fille plus que banale, qui n'est même pas féminine et n'a rien pour elle, tout l'opposé de la sulfureuse Rosalie Hale, chef des cheerleaders, fille super belle mais avec un quotient intellectuel d'huitres. Ce matin j'avais vu Edward embrasser Rosalie dans sa voiture et j'avais eu le cœur brisé pourtant je savais que je n'avais aucun droit de ressentir de la jalousie mais c'était le cas. J'avais ragé jusqu'à ce qu'il s'installe à côté de moi et que mon regard croise le sien, deux prunelles bleues dans lesquelles il était si facile de se noyer. Les plus beaux yeux que je n'avais jamais vu, un regard perçant et accrocheur, depuis ce matin, il me suffisait de fermer mes paupières pour voir ce magnifique regard ancré dans le mien.

Je me garais devant la villa des Denali, j'interrompis alors mes pensées le travail c'est le travail. Je sonnais à la porte et Rebecca vint m'ouvrir.

-Bonjour Isabella, la petite Lily-Rose fait encore la sieste. Madame devrait rentrer dans environ une heure. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Merci Rebecca, passez une bonne après-midi. Lui souhaitais-je alors qu'elle partait.

J'entrais, refermais la porte, me déshabillais et m'installais devant la télé avec le baby phone. Je zappais évasivement quand j'entendis des babillages émanant de l'appareil. Je montais dans la chambre de la petite, elle était debout dans son lit à barreaux et me tendait les bras.

-Bonjour Lily-Rose, tu as bien dormi ma belle ? Lui demandais-je en la prenant dans mes bras.

-Ui.. Zour Ila. Elle me faisait craquer quand elle m'appelait « Ila » elle n'arrivait vraiment pas à dire Isabella mais c'est normal à son âge je pense.

-On va prendre le goûter ? Lui proposais-je en descendant à la cuisine.

Elle se blottissait dans mes bras pour me faire un gros câlin. Cette enfant était vraiment délicieuse, un ange. Je la déposais dans sa chaise haute et me dirigea vers le garde-manger. Je lui pris deux petits biscuits pour bébé, puis passa par le frigo pour un biberon de lait et une compote de fruits. Après l'avoir nourrit et langée, je jouais avec elle et son puzzle en bois représentant des animaux à replacer dans leur enclot. Elle s'agitait parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas le bon sens pour les pièces. Elle me faisait beaucoup rire la chipie. La mère de la petite était ensuite rentrée et elle m'avait congédié, me donnant rendez-vous samedi après-midi vers 13h30.

En arrivant chez moi, je ne trouvais personne à la maison et il était pourtant 17h00 passé, je décidais d'appeler mon meilleur ami, mon confident avant de préparer le souper. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours, il devait s'ennuyer cloitré chez lui. Trois sonneries plus tard, il décrocha :

-Allô ?

-Hey, salut toi, tu te souviens de moi, ta meilleure amie ? Le taquinais-je.

-Bien sûr ma belle, que me vaut ton appel ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Bah je voulais prendre des nouvelles de mon blessé préféré puis te raconter un truc aussi. Lui annonçais-je.

-Je vais de mieux en mieux, je pense pouvoir revenir au lycée d'ici deux semaines. M'apprit-il.

-Cool, tu me manques beaucoup. Avouais-je.

-Toi aussi ma puce, que voulais-tu me raconter ? Me rappela-t-il.

-Edward Cullen veut que je lui donne des cours de biologie. Annonçais-je.

-Et tu as dit non bien sûr ? Demanda-t-il.

-J'ai accepté, il me propose $15 de l'heure. Argumentais-je.

-Isabella ce mec va te faire tourner en bourrique, c'est un con fini. Ne t'approche pas de lui s'il te plait. Il est dangereux. Finit-il dans un souffle.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu crois ça Embry mais j'ai bonne intuition, fais-moi un peu confiance. Salut. Je lui raccrochais au nez, je lui en voulais de dénigrer ainsi l'homme que j'aime.

Je raccrochais et allais préparer le dîner des deux hommes de ma vie, mon père et mon frère. Je leur faisais des lasagnes italiennes, recette de ma grand-mère paternelle qui réside à Volterra en Italie où on passait de superbes vacances dans ma jeunesse. Même pas dix minutes plus tard mon frère entra dans la maison, tout débraillé et en sueur.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu prépare de bon ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Les lasagnes de Maria. Répondis-je à mon frère.

-J'ai le temps de prendre une douche ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Oui mais dépêche-toi. Lui dis-je.

-Dac ma puce. Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de partir.

Mon frère était un amour, il était très prévenant avec moi. C'était mon grand frère, mon protecteur. Il avait toujours était là pour moi depuis le départ de notre mère, il était tout pour moi, je voyais mon frère comme un Dieu, il était beau certes mais surtout intelligent, compréhensif, attentionné et très généreux, un grand frère parfait dont toutes les sœurs rêvent. Il jouait dans l'équipe d'Edward et ça me faisait double raison d'aller voir les matchs cette saison même si personne ne le savait. Mon père rentra à son tour et vint m'embrasser à l'instar de mon frère un peu plus tôt.

-Bonjour mon bébé. Ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, papa. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Lui dis-je en lui donnant une bière.

Après que mon frère ait mit la table et mon père fait la vaisselle, nous nous installions tous les trois devant la télévision, c'était mon tour de choisir le film. J'avais choisi Titanic au grand damne des garçons surtout qu'ils savaient que je m'endormirai bien avant la fin comme d'habitude. Le film démarra et je posais ma tête sur les cuisses de mon frère. Il me caressait les cheveux tout en regardant la télé. La journée m'avait épuisée et je m'endormi avant même que Rose ne se fasse sauver la vie par Jack.

Mon frère avait du me porter jusqu'à ma chambre parce que je me réveillais au petit matin dans mon lit tendre et moelleux. Ils n'avaient surement pas voulu me réveiller, ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup trop pour moi.

.

_**POV Edward : **_

J'étais rentré retrouver la famille et surtout montrer la photo de Rosalie et moi à mon frère, il avait halluciné et hurlé comme un mongole. La soirée c'était passée tranquillement devant un jeu vidéo avec ma sœur et mon frère. On adorait jouer à la wii et plus particulièrement au bowling, je les battais à plate couture à chaque partie, ce qui faisait grogner Emmett et Alice bah c'était Alice quoi toujours égale à elle même. Après ça, nous étions partis chacun dans notre chambre, j'écrivais dans mon journal avant de me mettre au lit, c'était certes un truc de gamine adolescente mais j'avais envi d'avoir des souvenirs pour l'avenir, de confier toutes mes réflexions et pensées à quelqu'un, chose que je ne pouvais pas faire avec mes potes ou mon frère sans qu'ils ne se moquent de moi et que je ne pouvais pas faire avec ma sœur car une pipelette comme elle, il n'y en a pas deux, confiez un secret à Alice et vous verrez. Je réfléchissais durement à une façon de séduire Isabella Swan mais aussi à une façon de la rendre un minimum bandante parce que sinon je n'arriverais à rien, chose très difficile, j'écrivais puis gribouillais tout un tas d'idées, je ne trouvais rien de vraiment probant.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, mon esprit avait dérivé vers mon fantasme personnel et j'avais du me soulager à deux reprises sous peine de ne pas réussir à m'endormir. J'avais cette fille dans la peau malgré moi.

C'est avec l'intention d'inviter miss coincée du bulbe à déjeuner que je partis au lycée. Cependant n'ayant pas de cours avec elle, je ne savais pas vraiment comment amener la chose. L'occasion ne se présenta pas, ce n'était que partit remise. Je ne l'avais même pas aperçu aujourd'hui, les cours finis je me rendis donc à l'entraînement de foot. Le changement dans les vestiaires était un grand moment de complicité et de bavardage entre nous pire que des gonzesses.

-Alors Cullen comment marche les affaires ? Demanda Paul.

-Ah ça stagne pour aujourd'hui mais je compte bien rattraper ça demain. Répondis-je.

-Dès que tu la baise je veux des détails. Elle serait peut être surprenante qui sait. Elle te dominera peut être, elle te promènera en laisse. Renchérit Jacob mort de rire.

-Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait ça. Lâcha soudain Jasper ne se doutant pas une seule seconde qu'on parlait de sa sœur.

-Ouais il adorerait se faire trimbaler et sucer la queue par ta sœur. Lui cracha Sam sarcastique.

-Je t'interdis de parler de ma sœur ainsi, connard. Lui répondit Jasper en le plaquant au mur.

Je me mis entre mes joueurs pour les rappeler à l'ordre, Sam avait abusé certes mais on devait rester solidaire pour gagner.

-Ca va les gars, Jasper c'était pour rire. Lui mentis-je pour le calmer, sa sœur était sa grande faiblesse, entre eux c'était assez fusionnel.

-Ouais je sais mais tu sais ce que c'est de vouloir protéger sa petite sœur Edward. Me rappela-t-il.

-Oui, évidemment. Ca va Jazz, détends-toi. Lui dis-je compréhensif.

C'est sur cette accalmie que nous gagnons le terrain pour une partie d'entraînement efficace et dynamique. C'est tout en sueur que nous nous glissions sous la douche. Gros moment de déconne avec les potes, moment de comparer aussi, c'était plus fort que nous ça les mecs.

-Oh zut j'ai fait tomber mon savon. S'écria Alec.

-Eh merde ça glisse. Rigola Jake en se plantant derrière Alec qui était penché.

-Oh ouiiii Black, titille-moi le petit trou. Se pâma Alec en prenant une voix efféminée.

-Vous êtes dégueux les mecs. Leur dis-je.

-T'es jaloux parce que tu veux te la prendre aussi dans la raie. Me dit Jacob.

-Tu crois que c'est avec ton asticot que je vais sentir quelque chose. Par contre penche-toi, je vais te faire voir mon python royal. Tu va voir ce que c'est un mec, un vrai. Me moquais-je.

-Genre Cullen, ramène-toi, on va voir. Me dit-il.

Je sortis de mon box pour lui faire face. On tenait tous les deux nos queues en main pour comparer. C'était indéniable, il était le plus musclé de nous deux mais j'étais le mieux membré. Alec et Em faisait les arbitres. Nous étions pliés de rires quand Jake tirait sur la sienne pour la rallonger.

-Allez les tafioles, il faut libérer les douches. Nous rappela Paul.

C'est ainsi que nous nous étions rhabillés et étions partis boire un verre tous ensemble comme d'habitude. Jasper n'avait pas pu venir ayant quelque chose de prévu mais il n'avait voulu rien dire, on le taquinait avec une fille et il ne disait toujours rien, le cachotier. Ce garçon était un mystère vivant.

Ce soir dans mon lit je pensais tactique pour le cours particulier de demain. Peut-être que si je la flattais au maximum elle craquerait ? Ou bien est-ce que ça la ferait fuir ? C'est sur ces réflexions que je m'endormis paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin où je m'étais réveillé avec une gaule d'enfer du aux rêves érotiques que je venais de faire. J'avais du encore une fois me soulager, ce que j'avais fait en prenant ma douche ce matin. J'étais descendu pour le petit déjeuner mais j'étais loin de m'attendre à ce que ma mère allait me dire.

-Bonjour mon chéri, tu as l'air bien heureux. Me dit-elle.

-Bonjour maman, ne tourne pas autour du pot. Soupirais-je.

-Je sais que tu es amoureux. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Je suis sure qu'elle est jolie. Enchaîna-t-elle.

-QUOI ? Faillis-je m'étouffer en recrachant mon jus d'orange.

-Elle s'appelle Isabella. Lâcha ma sœur.

-… Je toussais ayant avalé ma salive de travers. C'est quoi ces conneries ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ba Lauren t'as vu en biologie, tu t'es mise à côté de la sœur de Jasper et tu lui as parlé et… Poursuivit-elle.

-Et cela veut-il dire que je suis amoureux ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, bien sûr mais… Concéda-t-elle.

-Mais rien du tout Alice. La coupais-je sous les rires de mon frère.

-Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, je suis contente pour toi. Insista ma mère.

Ma mère croyait que je me défendais par timidité et pudeur, elle croyait réellement Alice et les dire de cette fille, elle était trop romantique et croyait dure comme fer aux contes de fées. Je finissais mon petit déjeuné avant de partir pour le lycée.

.

_**POV Jasper :**_

Les gars avaient voulu que j'aille boire un verre avec eux mais je ne pouvais pas, j'avais plus important à faire, m'occuper de ma petite sœur. Je faisais ça depuis des années, en réalité depuis le départ de notre mère. Elle est partie alors que j'étais âgé de 10 ans et Isabella n'en avait que 8, elle. Je me souviens de ce jour-là où elle a apprit que maman nous avait laissés avec Charlie. Elle a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps et moi je l'ai serré très fort dans mes bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, je faisais ça tous les jours où elle n'allait pas très fort.

Je l'avais ramenais à la maison dans un état second, elle était épuisée et j'étais allé directement la coucher dans son lit. C'était assez rare qu'elle soit si mal mais ça arrivait. Le lendemain matin, je retrouvais mon père en cuisine mais pas d'Isabella. Je montais pour la réveiller.

-Isa… La secouais-je. Il faut que tu te lèves si tu ne veux pas être en retard au lycée.

-Jazz… dormir… non, non… vomir…. Paniqua-t-elle.

J'allais lui chercher une bassine et elle se laissa aller alors que je retenais ses cheveux en arrière. J'allais la nettoyer et lui ramener près du lit, quand la déferlante des vomissements commençait y en avait pour plusieurs heures.

-Reste au lit aujourd'hui. Lui dis-je.

-Je ne peux pas. Je dois donner des cours à Edward. Avoua-t-elle si bas que je l'entendis à peine.

-Edward Cullen ? Demandais-je.

-… Elle secoua la tête positivement.

-T'en fais pas je m'occupe de lui. Repose-toi petite sœur. Je t'aime.

Je lui embrassais la tempe mais elle s'était déjà rendormie. Je sortais de sa chambre doucement mais ne pue m'empêcher de frapper dans le mur de colère. Après avoir repris contenance un minimum, je partis pour le lycée.

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Comme tous les matins, je retrouvais ma bande d'amis qui était tous en train de draguer les cheerleaders et Rosalie qui m'attendait adossée à mon casier. Je m'avançais vers elle, elle déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. Elle devait avoir envie la coquine.

-Ca va mon beau, on se voit après les cours ? Me demanda-t-elle.

Euh… Dilemme…baiser… faire semblant d'écouter… la bombe… la moche… Cependant j'avais un pari à tenir, dur, dur de choisir mais ça ne se faisait pas d'annuler un rendez-vous, je ne devais pas compromettre ma couverture de la biologie, sinon je n'aurai plus aucune chance de séduire la petite Swan.

-Désolé Rose, je ne peux pas après les cours. Lui dis-je sans dire pourquoi.

-Oh bon alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois don juan, j'avais pourtant envi de te sentir là. Me dit-elle en se léchant la lèvre supérieure et en désignant son cul.

-Désolé. Bonne journée ma belle. La saluais-je énervé en partant vers mon cours d'algèbres.

J'avais refusé d'offrir ma queue au cul de Rosalie tout ça pour la coincée de service, ce cours particulier allait devoir être très concluant parce qu'on sinon j'allais péter un plomb. J'allais entrer dans la salle quand je fus interpellé par Jasper Swan.

-Salut Edward. Me salua-t-il, il n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Euh… ouais salut, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mec ? Demandais-je.

-Si, si ça va, je voulais juste te dire que ma sœur ne pourrait pas te donner de cours ce soir. M'annonça-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça ? Questionnais-je curieux.

-Elle est malade mec. _Me répondit-il froidement_. Elle n'est pas venue en cours aujourd'hui. Reprit-il sur un ton plus adoucit.

-Oh d'accord. Souhaite-lui un bon rétablissement de ma part. Lui dis-je en rentrant dans ma salle.

Je m'installais à ma place tout en réfléchissant, mes prévisions pour aujourd'hui était tombé à l'eau, finalement j'irai à la pause voir Rose pour lui dire ok. Ce n'était pas plus mal finalement car j'avais vraiment envie de Rose… mais c'était perdre du temps que de reculer. Ca me gavait déjà alors que ça ne faisait pas deux jours, plus vite je la baiserais, plus vite j'en serais débarrassé enfin à condition qu'elle ne soit pas comme Jessica Stanley. Je me délectais déjà de me taper à Rose tout à l'heure. A moins que …


	4. Où tout cela nous mène ?

_**CHAPITRE 3 : Où tout cela nous mène ?**_

**.**

_**POV Edward : **_

Je sonnais à la porte. J'attendais que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. Ce fut une Bella encore plus pâle que d'habitude et aux traits tirés qui vint m'ouvrir la porte. Elle était en jogging encore plus laide que d'habitude mais elle avait l'air vraiment mal et très fatiguée. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir mal de la déranger. Elle fut surprise en ouvrant la porte.

-Bonjour Bella. Lui souriais-je.

-Euh… Salut. Je suis désolée pour les cours mais j'étais vraiment mal. Jasper n'est pas là. Me dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave pour le cours ne t'en fais pas. En réalité, ce n'est pas Jasper que j'étais venu voir. Annonçais-je.

-Ah…Ah bon ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Oui, c'est toi que je suis venu voir. Lui avouais-je.

-Ah oui, tu as raison, on peut réviser le cours ici. Me dit-elle, petite idiote, pensais-je.

-Non Bella, je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Répondis-je.

-Je ne comprends pas. Me dit-elle en se frottant le front.

-Ton frère m'a dit que tu étais souffrante alors je t'ai apporté des chocolats pour te consoler. Lui expliquais-je en brandissant la boîte devant son nez.

-Oh… Ecarquilla-t-elle les yeux. Merci Edward c'est très gentil mais pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit pour te conforter. Détournais-je sa question.

-Ca j'ai comprit mais pourquoi fais-tu cela pour moi alors que j'ai simplement accepté de te donner des cours ? Je suis bien placé pour savoir qu'Edward Cullen n'agit pas comme ça. Me dit-elle. _Merde…trouve quelque chose bordel…_

-Bah peut-être que tu te trompes sur mon compte, l'erreur est humaine je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Lui dis-je.

-D'accord très bien. Tu veux entrer prendre un café ? M'invita-t-elle.

-Je ne voudrais pas plus te déranger. Lui répondis-je.

-Ne sois pas idiot, aller entre. Me dit-elle.

-Puisque tu insistes. La suivis-je jusqu'à la cuisine.

Elle m'invita à m'asseoir et me servit un café. Elle se fit une tasse de lait chaud et s'installa en face de moi.

-Tu vas mieux ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ca va oui, je serais demain en cours. Tu veux qu'on se voit demain… euh pour travailler je veux dire. Reprit-elle en rougissant.

-Demain c'est entraînement Bella, désolé. Par contre je suis libre samedi après-midi. Lui dis-je.

-Euh… je dois travailler moi, désolé. Souffla-t-elle.

-Je serrais peut être libre dimanche mais je ne sais pas encore. Tu voudrais me donner ton numéro cellulaire ? Lui demandais-je.

-Ouais ce sera plus facile pour s'organiser mais je te prierais de le garder pour toi, s'il te plait. Accepta-t-elle.

-Pas de problème. _Je pris un papier et un crayon, le déchira en deux et nota mon numéro sur l'un et elle fit de même avec l'autre morceau._Voilà mademoiselle. Lui souriais-je.

-Merci. Me dit-elle en tripotant le papier de ses doigts.

-Bon, bien merci pour le café, je vais y aller. Annonçais-je en me levant.

-Merci pour les chocolats. Me remercia-t-elle une fois devant la porte.

-De rien. Prends-soin de toi. Lui dis-je avant de partir.

Je remontais dans ma voiture pour conduire en direction de la maison. Contrairement à ce que je pensais j'avais trouvé sa timidité assez craquante mais je me gardais bien de le dire à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à mon idiot de frère adoré. Ma mère avait dit à mon père que j'avais une amoureuse, alors ils m'avaient tous les deux soulé avec ça tout au long du dîner sous les rires de ma sœur chérie et de mon frère. J'étais allé dans la salle de musique, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais ce soir j'avais envi de jouer de nouveau et pourtant ça faisait un moment que j'avais déserté le banc de mon piano. Je jouais quelques morceaux de Debussy avant de monter prendre ma douche et de dormir.

Le vendredi j'avais une heure de biologie avec Bella, parfait une heure où elle serait coincé avec moi, j'avais une petite idée pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. J'arrivais avant elle et alla m'installer à sa paillasse quand elle franchit le pas de la porte et qu'elle me vit, elle eu d'abord l'intention de se mettre devant mais je l'interpellais.

-Hey Bella, je t'ai gardé une place.

-Bonjour. Me salua-t-elle timidement en s'asseyant à mes côtés.

-Tu as l'air mieux… Signifiais-je.

-Oui ça va mieux. Merci encore pour hier Edward. Me dit-elle.

-De rien. Ça te dirait de faire un petit jeu avec moi ? Lui proposais-je.

-Un jeu ? Me demanda-t-elle sceptique.

-Bah… euh… ouais puisque nous allons travailler ensemble, je trouve que ce serait sympa d'apprendre à se connaitre un peu. Enfin si tu veux bien… Lui expliquais-je.

-En quoi consiste ton jeu ? Abdiqua-t-elle.

-Sur cette feuille… _J'arrachais une feuille de bloc-notes_… Je note une question, ma réponse et tu note ta réponse et tu pose une question. Ca te va ? Demandais-je.

-D'accord mais on n'a le droit à des jokers. Précisa-t-elle.

-Oui, pas de souci. Souriais-je, elle allait me cacher des choses la petite maline, surtout des choses que je voulais savoir niveau sexuel à mon avis.

.

_**POV Bella :**_

Je ne savais pas où il venait en venir avec son jeu mais bon c'était une occasion pour moi de connaître un peu plus l'homme que j'aime, je me souviens de la première fois où je l'ai vu, c'était lors de mon entrée en seconde. Tout était fait pour que je le déteste et pourtant j'avais beau essayer, ce n'était pas le cas.

.

**Flash-back**

**C'était notre rentrée au lycée aujourd'hui, j'étais terrifiée mais j'avais mon grand frère et mon meilleur ami avec moi. Jasper me conduisait au lycée, lui était en première, il avait fait sa rentrée l'année dernière et m'avait assuré que tout se passerait bien aussi pour moi. **

**Notre père m'avait tendrement embrassé et souhaitait bonne chance avant de me confier à mon frère. On était dans la voiture et je tremblais comme une feuille. Mon frère pris ma main dans la sienne.**

**-Ma belle, calme-toi, tout va bien se passer. Tu vas retrouver Embry et tu sais que je ne serais pas loin. J'ai mon portable et tu as le tiens donc au moindre souci tu m'envoi un sms et ton frérot arrivera en courant. Me dit-il.**

**-Merci, Jazz. Je t'aime. Le remerciais-je.**

**Il embrassa ma joue avant qu'on descende de la voiture et me laissa au bon soin de mon meilleur ami. Etant surprise je regardais partout autour de moi, c'était impressionnant. Tout le monde était dispersé en groupes, les intellos, les skateurs, les cheerleaders et les footballeurs, l'équipe de mon frère. Je m'attardais plus encore sur les amis de mon frère et je fus encore plus happée par ce garçon beau comme un dieu grec que par le gigantesque lycée. Il avait les cheveux roux-cuivrés et des yeux couleur océan dans lesquels il était si facile de se noyer. J'étais perdu dans son regard, Embry m'avait perdu, il me parlait mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il me disait. Je ne croyais pas au coup de foudre mais Cupidon m'avait frappée en plein cœur. J'étais tombée sous son charme, dès le premier regard, j'étais littéralement tombée amoureuse de ce dieu vivant. Embry du se fâcher pour me ramener à lui.**

**-Isabella ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, au point de ne pas m'écouter. Me demanda-t-il.**

**-Un dieu vivant. Soufflais-je.**

**-Qui ? S'intéressa-t-il.**

**-Lui, le grand cuivré aux yeux bleus. Lui dis-je en regardant dans la direction de cet apollon.**

**-Edward Cullen. Annonça-t-il.**

**-Pardon ? Lui demandais-je.**

**-Il s'appelle Edward Cullen, c'est le quarterback de l'équipe de football. Expliqua-t-il.**

**-Comment tu le sais ? Me renseignais-je.**

**-J'ai fait mes recherches, j'ai bien l'intention de rejoindre l'équipe. Lâcha-t-il sur de lui.**

**-Oh … M'étonnais-je.**

**Je n'avais plus rien dit et nous étions parti rejoindre nos classes respectives. On devait se rejoindre au self ce midi. J'avais pris un plateau que j'avais garni avec une salade garnie, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. J'allais m'installer à une table vide en attendant mon best. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'équipe de football se tenait debout près de ma table. Un grand costaud brun prit la parole.**

**-C'est notre table ici. Me dit-il.**

**-Oh…euh… bien… je… su…suis…vrai…vrai…vraiment dé…solée. Bégayais-je en respirant grandement pour me donner du courage. **

**-Bah…bah…qu…qu…est-ce… que…que…t'a…att…attends p…pour…bou…bouger… ton… g…gros…cul…d'i…d'ici…mo…moche…té. Se moqua celui qui s'appelait Edward en riant fortement.**

**Les larmes s'étaient mise à couler sur mes joues, je voulus me dépêcher à débarrasser le planchait mais tout ce que je récoltai c'est un croche-pied qui me fit tomber à terre avec mon plateau-repas. Je n'avais pas vu lequel m'avait fait tomber mais ils riaient tous à gorge déployée.**

**-Et en plus elle ne tient pas debout. S'esclaffa un grand, très musclé type indien.**

**-Aller oust… Dégage. Celui qui avait touché mon cœur, m'avait dit ça en me regardant de haut avec un air menaçant.**

**J'étais parti en courant et en pleurant pour me cacher dans un des toilettes. **

**Fin flash-back**

**.**

Voilà comment dans la même journée, j'avais réussi à tomber amoureuse d'Edward Cullen mais aussi à le détester, pire le haïr.

Il me tira de mes pensées en agitant la feuille sous mon nez. Je me ressaisis suite à un petit frisson de tristesse et de frustration puis saisit le papier.

Quels sont tes loisirs ?

Le sport, en particulier le football américain, sortir, faire la fête… et le sexe.

.

Lire, écrire, la musique, le chant…

.

Pas le sexe ?

.

Joker.

.

Ok, lol. Quel style de musique ?

.

Je suis assez éclectique mais je n'aime pas ce qui est styla hard rock ou métal. Ce que je préfère c'est le classique et la variété.

.

Pareil mais en plus je n'aime pas le rap. Tu joues ?

.

Un peu de guitare et toi ?

.

Du piano mais chut c'est un secret. Garde-le pour toi sinon je serais obligé de te descendre. MDR.

.

Motus et bouche cousue.

.

Ton morceau préféré ?

.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence c'est selon mes humeurs.

.

Moi, c'est Claire de Lune de Debussy.

.

Qu'aimes-tu lire ?

.

Les classiques du style Roméo et Juliette ou bien encore Stephenie Meyer pour faire dans le moderne. Et toi tu lis ?

.

Des bd, des mangas, des magasines style FHM ou des revues de voitures, parfois le journal et rarement des romans.

….

Nous n'avions rien écouté de toute l'heure, on avait continué ce petit jeu durant tout le cours et résultat on n'avait même pas les devoirs pour la fois prochaine. Ca me faisait paniquer mais ça faisait bien rire Edward par contre.

Il me dit discrètement qu'il me préviendrait pour dimanche. Je n'en revenais pas j'étais en plein rêve c'était une vrai conversation qu'Edward et moi venions d'avoir pour mieux se connaître, sur papier bien sûr mais conversation quand même.

J'étais ensuite partit rejoindre mon cours suivant rêveuse et dans la lune. Toute ma journée de cours se passa ainsi. Comme tous les soirs j'étais rentré à la maison faire mes devoirs, les corvées et préparer le repas de mon frère et mon père.

Après que nous ayons diné tous les trois, Jasper avait décidé de sortir, il avait voulu que je vienne avec lui mais je n'en avais pas envi. Mon père ayant du retourner à son travail je me retrouvais donc seule à la maison. Je me mis un dvd et pris mon ordinateur portable afin d'écrire mes ressenties par rapport à cette journée.

J'avais fini mon film avec un pot de glace au caramel puis monta prendre ma douche avant d'aller me coucher. Je me mis au lit et pris mon portable, j'avais un sms. Edward Cullen m'avait envoyé un message, je n'en revenais pas. En plus, son texto était un peu inutile…

.

_Je ne sais pas encore pour dimanche. Que fais-tu en ce vendredi soir ? Edward._

.

Je lui répondis tout de même.

.

_Je passe une soirée tranquille à la maison et toi ? Bella._

.

Une minute après je recevais sa réponse.

.

_Je suis à une soirée, ton frère est ici. Dommage que tu ne l'ais pas accompagné, on aurait pu se voir… __ Edward._

_._

Si je ne connaissais pas aussi bien les goûts de ce gars en matière de fille, j'aurai pu croire qu'il me draguait. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas, ça n'avait aucun sens, j'allais seulement lui donner des cours et au vu de tout ce qui m'a déjà fait subir, je suis sûre que je ne l'intéresse pas, je suis loin d'être son style et dans un sens ce n'est vraiment pas plus mal car je ne suis destinée à personne. J'allais lui répondre, c'était plus fort que moi-même si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il voulait, j'étais certes un peu naïve mais amoureuse surtout.

.

_Ce sera pour une prochaine fois. Je suis sûre que tu es déjà beaucoup trop occupé. Passe une bonne soirée. Bella._

_._

Il n'avait pas répondu et je m'étais endormi mais le lendemain matin en me réveillant j'avais un sms.

.

_Tu as raison, je suis entre de bonne main. Bonne nuit ma belle. Edward._

_._

J'étais tellement surprise et heureuse qu'il m'ait appelé « ma belle » que je ne cessais de lire et relire son sms cherchant un sens caché. Je souriais bêtement en pensant à mon adonis même si tout ceci n'avait strictement aucun sens. Après m'être préparé, j'étais partie faire les courses.

J'avais passé une bonne heure au supermarché pour les courses et je m'étais préparé pour aller travailler. Ce midi je n'avais pas mangé, je n'avais pas d'appétit. Je n'avais même pas vu ni entendu rentrer Jasper, rien n'indiquait sa présence à la maison. Je roulais jusqu'à chez Monsieur et Madame Denali puis me gara devant la maison.

-Bonjour Isabella. Pourriez-vous rester jusqu'à ce que l'on rentre et nourrir la petite, si besoin ait ? Nous ne savons pas exactement combien de temps nous serons absent. M'expliqua-t-elle.

-Bien sûr Madame, je resterais avec Lily-Rose le temps qu'il faudra. Annonçais-je.

-Merci mais entrez, je vous en prie. Me dit-elle. Oh au fait, le parrain de Lily-Rose est ici, c'est aussi mon neveu mais il doit faire quelques travaux dans le jardin. M'annonça-t-elle.

-Bien Madame. Passez un bon après-midi. Lui souhaitais-je alors qu'elle sortait rejoindre son mari qui l'attendait dans la limousine.

-Oh, Isabella, méfiez-vous de mon neveu, c'est un prédateur redoutable. Me sourie-t-elle.

Je ne savais pas vraiment comment le prendre mais au lieu de répondre quoi que ce soit je partie trouver la petite poupée. Elle était assise sur le divan devant Charlotte aux fraises. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle sauta du sofa pour venir se jeter dans mes bras.

-Bonjour mon petit cœur. La saluais-je.

-Ila. Me dit-elle toute heureuse.

-Oui chérie c'est moi. Tu dis Isabella. Lui dis-je pour essayer de l'entraîner.

-Isia. Rigola-t-elle.

-Oki choupette, ça ira pour l'instant. Lui dis-je en la couvrant de baisers sur le visage. On va finir ton dvd et après dodo. Ca marche ?

-Vii. Accepta-t-elle en nichant sa tête dans mon épaule.

Je m'installais avec elle sur le canapé et on regarda son dessin animé. Elle s'endormi dans mes bras mais soudain j'entendis du bruit derrière moi, ce qui me fit gravement sursauter, heureusement la petite ne s'était pas réveillée.


	5. ANNONCE OFFICIELLE

**ANNONCE OFFICIELLE**

**.**

Je vous annonce **l'OUVERTURE d'un FORUM** sur lequel je suis inscrite avec d'autres auteurs.

Le but de ce forum est de regrouper toutes les fictions en un seul et même lieu.

Lili et Jess vous accueillent sur World : le répertoire des fanfictions http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm

Que vous aimez True Blood, Vampire diaries, ou Twilight, ce forum est sans aucun doute votre nouveau site de prédilection.

Toutes les fictions répertoriées varient du tout au tout. Vous pourrez y trouver des fictions adaptées aux plus jeunes mais aussi à caractère lémoniaque.

**LE PRINCIPAL AVANTAGE DE CE FORUM C'EST QUE VOUS POURREZ Y TROUVER DES OS ET DES BONUS EN RAPPORT AVEC NOS FICTIONS QUI NE SERONT PUBLIEES NULLE PART AILLEURS ET PAS NON PLUS SUR SKYROCK OU ENCORE FANFICTION.**

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ LES LIRES, IL VOUS FAUDRA VOUS INSCRIRE SUR CE FORUM.**

**LE PLUS POUR LES AUTEURS, C'EST QUE VOUS VOUS DONNEREZ UNE CHANCE SUPPLEMENTAIRE DE VOUS FAIRE CONNAITRE ET C'EST TRES APPRECIABLE.**

Que vous soyez auteur ou bien lecteur, ce forum est fait pour vous.

Venez nombreuses, n'hésitez plus une seule seconde. On formera tous ensembles une communauté active et amusante.

http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm


	6. Le vilain petit canard

_**CHAPITRE 4 : Mais où est donc passé le vilain petit canard ?**_

.

Je retournais vivement ma tête vers l'arrière et vit … non impossible, pas lui ici… Edward Cullen se tenait debout derrière moi…. Mais nom de dieu que faisait-il ici ? Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, ça m'agaçait de le voir ici. Le mieux était de lui demander.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demandais-je.

-Bonjour Bella. Me salua-t-il.

-Ouais, salut. Le saluais-je froidement.

-Je suis le neveu de Carmen et le parrain de Lily-Rose. Je travaillais dans le jardin. _M'expliqua-t-il, il me souriait en coin et ça me gêné plus que nécessaire_. Et toi ?

-Je suis la baby-sitter de Lily-Rose et je vais la monter dans son lit. Annonçais-je pour le fuir.

-Ok. A plus tard alors. Me dit-il avec un air suspect.

Je montais effectivement mettre la petite dans son lit, je m'étais empressée car sans que je ne sache pourquoi je me sentais gênée d'être aussi près de lui en territoire inconnu et avec personne autour. Cette situation devenait réellement de plus en plus bizarre, avant j'aimais ce garçon en secret, je n'avais aucun contact avec lui hormis par procuration avec mon frère et maintenant je devais lui donner des cours, il se mettait près de moi en biologie, m'envoyer des texto et était même présent sur mon lieu de travail. Surtout ce qui avait changé depuis jeudi où il était venu chez moi, c'était le jeu du cours de biologie plus les sms et le fait que je ne sache plus du tout quoi penser. Voilà pourquoi j'étais apeurée à l'idée d'être seule avec lui, même s'il devait travailler dans le jardin et moi j'étais censée surveiller la petite. Depuis ces derniers jours j'avais l'impression que le destin faisait tout pour que nous soyons le plus souvent en contacte.

Je déposais la petite reine dans son lit et mis en route le baby-phone. Je la bordais doucement, lui chantonna une petite berceuse et l'embrassa sur le front. J'avais l'impression de tout faire pour reculer le moment de me retrouver seule avec le playboy du lycée, Lily-Rose ne pourrait plus me servir de couverture. Je ressortis de sa chambre à reculons et m'adossa contre la porte fermée pour souffler. Je rejetai ma tête contre la porte pour me trouver du courage avant de redescendre au salon et peut être me confronter au jeune homme que j'aime mais au fond j'espérais grandement qu'il soit repartis dans le jardin pour s'atteler à sa tâche, cette situation commençait à me travailler plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu.

Après 5 minutes de torture mentale, je pris mon courage à deux mains et redescendit doucement au salon pour bosser un peu mes cours pendant la sieste de Lily-Rose. Je descendais toute tremblotante et fus soulagée en arrivant en bas de l'escalier, Edward n'était plus là, il avait dû ressortir à son travail et je pouvais enfin respirer à pleins poumons. Je regagnais le sofa et déballa mon français. Je commençais à bosser sur les règles de conjugaison. Je travaillais consciencieusement mais j'avais la peur au ventre qui me tiraillait, je guettais chaque mouvement ou bruit de peur qu'Edward fasse son apparition de nouveau. Je m'évertuais à comprendre la différence entre les terminaisons « ais » et « ait » quand je sentis que quelqu'un vint s'assoir à mes côtés sur le sofa. Je n'osais pas regarder par-dessus mon épaule, je me sentais observée et j'avais réellement peur que ce soit Edward… en même temps qui d'autre est-ce que ça aurait pu être ? Je ne disais rien et essayais de me concentrer sur mon travail en espérant qu'il déguerpisse mais il n'en fit rien et au lieu de ça prit la parole.

-Ma filleule dort à point fermé ? Me demanda la voix mielleuse d'Edward.

-Oui, c'est un vrai petit ange. Soufflais-je en pensant à la belle endormie.

-Ouais, elle est aussi sage et merveilleuse que son cousin. Ria-t-il en gonflant sa poitrine.

Je ne répliquai pas mais ria bêtement à sa « pseudo » blague. En fait venant de sa part, je ne savais vraiment pas si c'était une blague ou non. Edward avait plutôt la grosse tête mais en même temps ce phénomène était entretenu par toutes ses greluches qui ne cessaient de lui tourner autour. Il était beau et il le savait, il en jouait même. Je n'avais pas spécialement envi de lui faire la conversation mais je crois bien que lui si, je me demandais bien qu'est-ce qui avait pu changer pour lui donner envie de me parler.

-Que fais-tu ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je travaille mon français. Répondis-je machinalement en espérant qu'il décide de me laisser travailler.

-Ah laisses tomber le français pour aujourd'hui, tu es bonne en classe. Et si on profitait d'être que tous les deux pour faire plutôt quelque chose ensemble… Proposa-t-il en laissant son dernier mot en suspens.

-Edward, j'ai pas mal de travail… Je n'ai pas le temps de m'amuser. Lui dis-je même si je mourrais d'envie de faire quelque chose avec lui.

J'avais bien entendu ? Etais-ce mon imagination ? Avait-il bien dit « d'être que tous les deux pour faire quelque chose ensemble… » Je ne savais pas quoi penser de ça, il laissait suggérer qu'être seul avec moi lui donner envie de faire des choses… Comment devais-je prendre la chose ? Il me perturbait… me troublait… Se rendait-il compte de ses propos ? De la manière dont ça atteignait mon cœur qui ne voulait que lui céder alors que ma raison voulait et devait lui résister. Mon cœur s'affolait au son de sa voix.

Je ne le devais pas, je ne devais pas m'habituer à sa présence, les sentiments qui m'avaient gagnés ce matin était déjà bien de trop, cela m'effrayée car avant c'était Isabella amoureuse secrètement d'Edward Cullen, la star du lycée qui ne faisait que de se moquer d'Isabella Swan et maintenant il commençait à me parler, m'offrir des chocolats et m'appeler « ma belle »… Ses petites attentions me touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Ça peut paraitre anodin, seulement intentionné quand on n'est pas amoureuse d'Edward Cullen mais lorsqu'on l'est, on a l'impression de prendre place dans sa vie, on s'imagine tout un tas de chose du style « est-ce qu'il ressent quelque chose pour moi lui aussi ? » mais je savais qui était ce beau gosse à la grosse tête qui ne s'intéresse qu'à tout ce qui est bien formé … A quoi jouait-il ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir autant changé juste parce que j'avais accepté de lui donner des cours particuliers. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il s'intéresse à moi sans raisons, j'avais été assez longtemps sa victime pour le savoir… Il me tira de mes pensées.

-Bon bah pas grave, je vais rester avec toi quand même, je n'ai rien prévu cet après-midi. Insista-t-il.

-Si ça t'amuse, Tu n'as rien à faire de ta journée ? Une greluche à draguer ? Lâchais-je froidement.

-Bella, je sais que je me suis toujours comporter comme un imbécile avec toi et que ce n'était pas correct de ma part. Je ne voyais pas à quel point ce que je prenais pour une plaisanterie pouvait être blessant. _Dit-il avec une grimace_. J'aimerais, que tu oublis tout ça et qu'on passe du bon temps lorsqu'on est ensemble. M'expliqua-t-il.

Qu'essayait-il de faire là ? S'excuser ? C'était raté, il avait seulement avoué ses torts mais ne s'était en aucun cas excuser, il n'avait même pas dit être désolé, alors à quoi tout ça rimait-il ? Après tout, m'humilier c'était sa spécialité, il passait un malin plaisir à mentir ou autre sans hésitation, pour quelles raisons cela changerait. Au fond de moi, enfin je veux dire mon cœur avait envie de le croire, lui mais ma raison, mon cerveau, lui me criait de me méfier, de ne pas m'approcher de ce type aussi beau soit-il. Il me proposait de passer du bon temps lorsqu'on était ensemble mais que cela signifiait-il pour lui ? Je savais exactement ce que signifiait « bon temps » pour ce diable en personne et je savais pertinemment que je n'étais pas façonnée pour ça. De plus j'avais seulement acceptée de lui donner des cours, rien de bien amusant en somme. Ce garçon était vil et égoïste alors pourquoi devrais-je croire qu'il avait une once de gentillesse ? Peut-être que son comportement de bad boy était une carapace ? Je ne pouvais le dire, je ne savais plus quoi penser… Oui j'aimais Edward Cullen mais non je ne pouvais pas être si près de lui pour qu'il s'éloigne de nouveau ensuite… Je refusais de souffrir de cette manière. Pour ne pas me faire berner j'avais pris la décision que nos relations resteraient limitées aux seuls cours particuliers que je lui donnerai.

-Et pourquoi ? J'ai déjà accepté de te donner des cours particuliers parce que tu me paye ce n'est pas la peine de te forcer à être gentil en plus. Lui lâchais-je pour lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas oublié qui il était.

-Bella je veux juste rendre nos cours plus sympa et tu es une gentille fille, voilà tout. Après tu en fais ce que tu veux… Il se leva légèrement vexé dans le but de partir.

Non mais qu'est ce qui me faisait là ? Edward Cullen se vexe parce qu'une « fille » lui tiens tête, j'avais jamais vu ça, je m'attendais plutôt à une remarque cinglante de sa part mais rien du tout. Il me tourna le dos dans le but de partir. Mon esprit était en pleine contradiction, d'un sens j'avais envie de le laisser partir pour éviter de souffrir mais d'un autre j'étais mal de l'avoir peiné, s'il l'était réellement et en même temps c'était l'une des rares occasions de pouvoir être auprès de lui…Je devais réfléchir vite car au fond je n'avais pas envie de le laisser partir, qui sait peut-être qu'on pourrait devenir ami. Finalement mon cerveau pencha du côté de mon cœur.

-Edward, attends… Je me levais à mon tour.

-Non mais ce n'est rien … Se rétracta-t-il en faisant une moue vexée mais je le soupçonnais de jouer avec moi.

-C'est bon, qu'as-tu envi de faire ? Soupirais-je.

-Un plongeant dans la piscine… M'annonça-t-il tout sourire.

-Je ne peux pas, je dois surveiller Lily-Rose, tu sais bien. Lui rappelais-je.

-Prends l'écoute-bébé près du bassin. Me trouva-t-il comme solution.

-Je n'ai pas de maillot de bain. Le contrais-je.

-Tu peux te baigner nue, ce n'est pas moi que ça va gêner... Me répondit-il d'un air suggestif.

-Ah, ah. T'as vraiment réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Lui demandais-je pour calmer son arrogance.

-En général oui. Ria-t-il en montant l'escalier.

Je restais près de l'escalier à m'agacer de ses rires moqueurs mais néanmoins pas méchant pour une fois. Il redescendit avec un maillot de bain deux pièces et me le tendit. Houlà t'abuses Edward Cullen pensais-je. Bien sûr que sa tante était très jolie mais elle devait bien avoir un maillot une pièce qui trainait. J'avais l'impression qu'il faisait son maximum pour que je me sente gênée. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me montrer si peu habillée sauf devant mon médecin, encore une fois je me torturais le cerveau, je commençais à regretter d'avoir accepté. Finalement, il m'interrompit.

-Tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain ? Rejoins-moi dans la piscine. Me dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oui…Merci. Bégayais-je en rougissant.

Après m'être changée dans cette luxueuse salle de bain, je pris mon courage à deux mains et partit tout de même avec la peur au ventre pour le rejoindre.

.

_**POV Edward :**_

J'avais laissé miss coincée du bulbe aller se changer en l'attendant dans le bassin. Je faisais plusieurs brasses le long du bassin, elle commençait à se faire désirer. Cette fille essayait d'avoir une repartie mais elle ne tenait pas bien fort, une simple phrase et elle se contentait de baisser la tête timidement pour ne pas montrer sa gêne. Il était si facile de lui tenir tête. Je commençais à m'impatienter quand elle fit son apparition, elle s'était enroulée dans un grand drap de bain, ce qui ne me laissait rien voir de son corps. Elle posa le baby-phone sur un transat et je la vie hésiter pour enlever la serviette. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de se montrer en maillot de bain et il faut dire que je n'avais pas choisi le plus large et le moins sexy… En même temps, elle devait être mal formée sinon elle n'aurait aucune raison de cacher son corps sous des vêtements amples assez masculin. Elle s'adressa à moi :

-Retournes-toi !

-Ne fais pas l'enfant… Commençais-je.

-Tournes-toi. M'ordonna-t-elle.

-Bon très bien. Acceptais-je avec une idée dans la tête.

Je m'exécutais et comptais quinze secondes avant de me retourner dans sa direction. Ma mâchoire se décrocha à en tomber dans le fond de la piscine. Comme je l'avais prédit, elle avait enlevé la serviette. Elle était loin du vilain petit canard qu'on connaissait dans cette tenue. Ce maillot sexy lui seyait à merveilles. Là tout de suite une seule question me venait à l'esprit « pourquoi cache-t-elle tout ça sous ses guenilles ? » c'est un crime odieux. Autant tout habillé elle n'était pas désirable que dans ce deux pièces … mon dieu, elle était magnifique à damner un saint. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de la détailler en bavant sur son corps de déesse. Elle avait de superbes seins bien ronds et fermes qui selon moi tenait seuls sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de mettre de soutien-gorge, a vu d'œil, je dirais un beau petit 85 B, ils étaient à croquer… fort heureusement le maillot de bain caché ses mamelons parce que sinon je crois qu'il en aurait été fini d'elle… Je descendis mon regard sur son ventre dénudé, sa taille était fine, tout à fait le contraire de ce que les potes et moi pensions, nous pensions qu'elle était une petite boule mais la vérité c'est qu'elle n'avait pas un poil de graisse qui dépassait, ni bourrelet, ni cellulite. Sa peau laiteuse avait vraiment l'air parfaitement douce et sans impuretés… Je descendis encore mon regard pour découvrir ses cuisses fermes et satinées tout comme le restant de ses jambes. Je ne pouvais pas voir ses fesses mais au vu du reste de son corps, je pouvais deviner qu'elles étaient tout autant magnifiques.

Waouh, je n'en revenais carrément pas, qui aurait pu croire qu'Isabella Swan n'était pas un vilain petit canard mais plutôt une fille assez discrète au corps de rêve. Finalement miss coincée du bulbe est sacrément bandante. Ce pari qui me dégoutait radicalement auparavant allait devenir une réelle partie de plaisir. Le défi n'en était pas moins facile du côté de Bella. Maintenant ce n'était plus seulement pour gagner ce foutu pari que je voulais coucher avec elle mais je la voulais réellement, il me la fallait comme les autres. La féminité de son corps donnait une autre dimension à son visage, elle était carrément jolie comme ça.

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps il s'était écoulé entre le moment où je m'étais retourné et maintenant mais Bella n'avait pas bougé elle non plus. M'apercevant de notre absence commune, je me ressaisis et la ramena sur terre.

-Je ne vais pas te mordre. Riais-je même si c'était tentant.

Elle voulut se dépêcher pour entrer dans le bassin mais faillit glisser sur l'eau du bord, elle se reprit à temps. Miss catastrophes, toujours égale à elle-même finalement, pensais-je en retenant mon rire. Elle entra dans la piscine et nagea assez éloignée de moi. Elle resta toujours assez loin de moi, je l'intimidais, après tout j'étais la star du lycée alors qu'elle n'était que la risée de ce même bahut. La séduire était loin d'être gagné.

Je nageais jusqu'à elle et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir de l'autre côté, l'arrêta en posant ma main sur son épaule dénudée. Elle se stoppa et se tourna vers moi, je pus lire l'incompréhension dans son regard.

-Bella, j'ai dit faire quelque chose ensemble et non nager chacun de son côté. Lui rappelais-je audacieusement en plaçant mes mains sur ses hanches.

-Bah…euh…c'est…c'est à … dire que… comme la pisc…piscine est grande… je cr…je croyais que… Bégaya-t-elle en rougissant.

Je ne savais pas si c'était mon audace ou le fait que je pose mes mains sur elle qui la rendait si nerveuse mais elle était clairement troublée.

-Arrêtes de croire… Lui souriais-je en baissant ma tête pour aller chercher son regard.

-Mais… Voulut-elle protester.

-Non, il n'y a pas de mais Bella… quelque chose ensemble. Lui rappelais-je en insistant sur le « ensemble ».

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et la souleva pour la balancer dans l'eau un peu plus loin de moi. Elle remonta vivement en riant, j'avais eu peur de la choquer mais finalement elle se rebiffa en m'envoyant de l'eau en pleine figure, ce qui me fit bien rire également. On déclencha une vrai bataille et à un moment elle eut même l'audace de venir m'appuyer sur les épaules et la tête pour essayer de me mettre sous l'eau mais en vain, à la place je l'attrapai par la taille, l'encercla d'un bras et la lança encore une fois. Au moment de remonter, je vis qu'elle avait du mal, je me précipitais alors derrière elle et l'encercla de mes bras pour l'aider mais elle me repoussa vivement et je vis son visage se tordre de douleur.

-Bella est-ce que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je de lui avoir fait mal.

-… Elle ne répondit pas et se plia dans l'eau.

Eh merde, j'espérais ne rien lui avoir brisé ou je ne sais pas, je suis peut être un con mais jamais j'aurai voulu la blesser… enfin physiquement, pensais-je. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, ça n'avait pas l'air de passer. Je me rapprochai d'elle doucement…

-Ça va, ce n'est rien. Me sourit-t-elle en reprenant constance.

-Tu es sure ? Parce que t'avais vraiment l'air mal … Lui rappelais-je.

-Oui, c'est, rien juste une douleur. C'est passé. Me rassura-t-elle.

Je repartie alors dans notre jeu et l'attrapa pour la chatouiller, elle se débattait en riant. Mon désir d'elle me donna envie de la prendre dans mes bras, elle était dos à moi, l'occasion était parfaite. De plus cela lui plairait peut être un peu. Je me rapprochais un peu plus d'elle et passa mes bras autour de son petit corps, c'était à peine calculé mais mes mains frôlèrent ses seins, cela la fit frissonner… de plaisir j'imagine. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle se dégage de mon étreinte mais n'en fit rien, à la place, je la vis hésiter à mettre sa main sur la mienne mais son hésitation fut vite interrompue par la voix cinglante de ma tante.

-Isabella, je ne vous paye pas pour batifoler dans la piscine avec mon neveu mais pour veiller sur ma fille. Sortez de là, immédiatement. Gronda-t-elle.

Ma tante se tenait debout jambe légèrement écarté avec les points sur les hanches. Ses yeux étaient noircis par la colère et une ride était présente sur son front entre ses deux yeux.

-Bien…bien sûr…pardon Madame…mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, le baby-phone est juste là. Elle le désigna à tantine tout en bégayant.

-Arrêtes chérie, on est démasqué voilà tout… _Riais-je pour la faire rougir encore plus, ses couleurs la rendait vulnérable c'était assez mignon je dois dire._ Tante Carmen c'est vrai qu'on s'amusait un peu mais Lily-Rose dort profondément, on ne faisait rien de mal. Repris-je tout de même après avoir ris, connaissant le sale caractère des sœurs Smith (Nom de jeune fille d'Esmée et Carmen).

Carmen serrait les dents et ses points tellement fort que je crus qu'elle allait se briser les os de la main, il n'y avait pas de mal, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle était tant en colère.

-Et toi grand nigaud, n'as-tu pas du boulot à faire dans le jardin au lieu de débaucher mes employées ? Me lança-t-elle sèchement.

-Euh… si, j'y retourne. Bella était figée dans l'eau, ma tante l'avait terrifiée.

-Et vous ? Vous attendez le déluge pour sortir du bassin ? Reprit ma tante furax, si elle avait eu des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, Bella serait morte sur place.

-Viens Bella. Lui dis-je en la tirant de l'eau derrière-moi.

Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Je lui passais la serviette autour d'elle mais au vu des regards froids que me jeter ma tante, il valait mieux que je retourne au jardin illico presto, elle pouvait vraiment faire peur lorsqu'elle était en colère, ma mère et elle, n'étaient pas sœurs pour rien. Putain, merde, imagine je suis son neveu préféré… alors je ne pense même pas tout ce que Bella allait prendre… La pauvre et dire que c'était de ma faute… Espérons qu'elle ne se fasse pas virer quand même mais connaissant ma tante et vu l'état dans lequel elle était déjà, je plaignais vraiment Bella.


	7. Je ne suis rien qu'une pauvre fille

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation

.

_**Chapitre 5 : Je ne suis rien qu'une pauvre fille…**_

**.**

_**POV Bella :**_

J'avais littéralement été paralysée par la honte ainsi que par la colère de Mme Denali. J'avais vu sa mâchoire crispée et ses jointures blanchies par la force de son poing, je savais qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant d'être en colère. La seule chose que j'avais eue envie de faire c'était de me cacher dans un tout petit trou de souris mais au lieu de ça je me retrouvais grandement exposée, convoquée dans le bureau de M. Denali. Après m'être changée, j'y étais allée avec une boule au ventre, qu'allait-il me dire ? Allait-il me virer ? Faites que non, j'ai réellement besoin de ce travail et de plus j'adore tellement Lily-Rose, elle me manquerait trop. Je frappais timidement à la porte, le maître des lieux m'invita à entrer, ce que je fis apeurée, mes tremblements étaient incontrôlables. Il appela son épouse qui referma la porte derrière elle. Elle se planta près de son mari, bras croisés devant elle, regard dur et ils m'invitèrent à prendre un siège.

-Isabella, vous savez qu'on a toute confiance en vous pour veillez sur Lily-Rose mais cet après-midi vous avez franchi les limites. Vous avez négligé votre travail et vous nous avez volés. Comment voulez-vous qu'on vous fasse encore confiance après ça ? Dit gravement Monsieur Denali en fixant son regard sur moi.

-Quoi ? Je ne vous ai pas volés… Commençais-je en haussant un peu trop la voix.

-Taisez-vous petite ingrate, nous vous offrons un emploi et c'est comme cela que vous nous remercier, en volant un maillot de bain et une serviette de bain. _Elle me pointa de son index en le remuant envers moi._ On devrait vous virer pour ça… La voix froide de Madame Denali claqua.

-Edward me les a prêtés. Me défendis-je, les larmes aux yeux.

-C'est du pareil au même, désormais ils sont immettables, je ne reporterais pas ça derrière vous, qui sait où traine le prolétariat de nos jours. Lâcha la bourgeoise en me faisant bien ressentir que je ne venais pas d'un milieu aisé comme elle, elle ne paraissait plus tant en colère mais plutôt dégoutée.

-Vous pouvez les garder puisque de toute façon nous les déduirons de votre salaire. Rajouta Monsieur Denali à la suite de sa femme sur le même ton qu'elle.

Le regard qu'ils portaient sur moi me faisait bien comprendre que par rapport à eux, j'étais une moins que rien, que je n'avais aucune chance d'avoir une conversation normale avec ce genre de personnes. Jamais il ne m'avait parlé comme ça, je ne savais pas ce qui avait pu changer ainsi mais c'était le cas.

-… Je ne répondis rien et me contenta de baisser les yeux vers le sol tant la honte me submergeait.

-Vous n'avez rien à dire ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Excusez-moi. Tentais-je en essayant de trouver ce qu'il voulait que je lui dise.

-Quel manque d'éducation, c'est impoli de l'ordonner ainsi. Me balança Madame Denali pour m'humilier plus encore, elle insinua que je manquais d'éducation.

-Monsieur Denali, Madame Denali, je vous prie de bien vouloir accepter mes excuses. Je suis désolée. Repris-je dans un souffle tant j'étais sans voix.

-Ça me va, pour la négligence de surveillance, je ne vous vire pas mais vous donne un avertissement, c'est bien parce que Lily-Rose vous aimes beaucoup. Il n'y aura pas de prochain avertissement, ce sera la porte. Pour le maillot de bain et la serviette je déduis votre salaire de $417 mais comme votre salaire mensuel est de $250 environ, la sanction s'étendra sur deux mois. Je vous congédie pour aujourd'hui. Avez-vous quelque chose à rajouter ? Me demanda-t-il avec un air de suffisance.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous êtes pas trompé pour le prix ? Déglutis-je difficilement en pensant au prix d'un malheureux maillot de bain.

-Certaine, nous n'achetons pas nos objets dans les magasins discount, nous. Me relâcha la bourgeoise, sous entendant que je ne m'habillais que dans des magasins bas de gamme.

-Bien Madame Denali, Monsieur Denali.

Je les saluais de façon bourgeoise avant de quitter le bureau pour repartir chez moi. Je n'avais rien dit de peur de me faire virer mais ils m'avaient tellement humiliée que j'en pleurais de rage. J'allais monter dans mon camion quand j'entendis Edward m'appeler, il ne devait pas me voir pleurer, c'était déjà trop humiliant, je m'engouffrais alors rapidement dans ma voiture et démarra en trombe pour rentrer à la maison.

J'arrivais en pleurs et énervée chez moi, je ne pris pas la peine de saluer les hommes de la maison et monta directement dans ma chambre. Je fis claquer la porte, pris mon iPod et m'allongea sur mon lit. J'allais mettre de la musique dans mes oreilles quand on frappa à ma porte. Je ne répondis pas mais c'était mal connaître la persistance de mon frère qui entra tout de même. Il vint s'allonger à côté de moi et me caressa les joues pour enlever les larmes qui les striaient.

-Isabella qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Le travail s'est mal passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Pour faire court, oui. Lui répondis-je.

-Tu veux m'en dire plus ? S'intrigua-t-il.

-… Je cherchais quoi lui dire, je ne pouvais pas dire à mon frère ce qu'il s'était passé avec son quarterback, il était réellement trop protecteur envers moi.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, j'ai toujours été là pour toi chérie, non ? Insista-t-il.

-Disons que je n'ai pas été très consciencieuse dans mon travail et j'ai reçu un avertissement des parents de Lily-Rose. Voilà tout. Lui avouais-je partiellement.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on t'avait dit avec papa que ce ne serait pas prudent de travailler… Commença-t-il.

-Ça n'a rien à voir Jazz. Le coupais-je.

-Alors dis-moi comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas été consciencieuse dans ton travail si ça n'a rien à voir ? Reprit-il.

-… Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre, j'essayais de réfléchir vite même si ça m'embêtait de mentir à mon frère quand mon portable vibra.

Je pris mon portable pour lire le message. Sans que je n'en prenne conscience je fis une petite grimace de colère que Jasper ne rata pas lui. Il se saisit de mon portable sans me demander la permission et lit mon sms. Il balança mon portable sur le lit et me regarda les yeux pleins de … je ne saurais dire si c'était plutôt de la colère ou bien de la déception.

-Edward Cullen ? Demanda-t-il gravement.

-Jazz… Commençais-je.

-T'es sérieuse là ? Edward Cullen ? Tout ça c'est à cause de lui ? Il était énervé mais ne me cria pas dessus.

-Je l'ai bien voulu, ce n'est pas complètement de sa faute. Dis-je pour prendre sa défense.

-Merde Isabella, ce type est un connard avec les filles, putain tu le sais en plus, ça ne te ressemble pas, ce n'est pas toi… Me réprimanda-t-elle.

-On n'a fait rien de mal Jasper, on s'est juste baigné… Lui expliquais-je.

-Ouais et grâce à lui, tu as eu des problèmes avec tes patrons… pfff. Réfléchies bien petite sœur, tu sais comment est depuis toujours ce coureur de jupon. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas qu'il te brise le cœur. Promets-moi de te méfier de lui ? Me demanda-t-il.

-Je sais comment il est Jasper, ne t'en fais pas mais oui je te promets de faire attention. Acceptais-je en lui embrassant la joue.

-Je me charge du dîner, je viens te chercher quand c'est prêt. Reposes-toi. Il embrassa mon front avant de sortir de ma chambre.

N'étant pas tout à fait sure de ce qu'Edward avait marqué je repris mon téléphone et relue à plusieurs reprises le message. Lasse de pleurer, je dus finir par m'endormir.

.

_**POV Edward :**_

Je rentrais chez moi énervé, non pas que Bella se soit fait réprimander par mon oncle et ma tante mais parce que son sort me touchait plus que nécessaire, cela m'énervait vraiment parce que ce n'était pas moi, cela ne me ressemblait pas. Putain, j'étais en train de devenir une lopette, le sort de cette fille m'importait et j'avais passé un super moment avec elle dans la piscine. En plus de tout ça, maintenant que j'avais vu son corps de déesse, elle m'obsédait, je la voulais plus que tout, cela allait bien au-delà du pari que j'avais fait avec mon frère.

Je montais dans ma chambre sans saluer personne, je n'avais pas envie de me confronter à la famille et surtout pas à mon frère et ma sœur qui ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire et voudraient tout savoir. Je fermais la porte à clé derrière moi, mis la musique à fond dans ma chaîne et me jeta sur mon lit. J'avais les mains croisées sous mon oreiller et mes pieds croisés au pied du lit. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de penser. Penser au bel après-midi que j'avais passé avec Bella mais j'espérais réellement que ma tante n'avait pas été trop dure envers elle, c'est moi qui avais insisté. Je devrais peut-être lui envoyer un message pour m'excuser… ou pas. Après plusieurs minutes de torture mentale, je décidais de lui envoyer un sms, de toute façon j'avais toujours un pari à gagner.

.

_Coucou ma belle ! Merci pour cette baignade, excuses-moi si tu as eu des ennuis. E.C_

_._

Je n'attendais pas réellement de réponses mais sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je fus quand même déçu de ne pas avoir de nouvelles d'elle. Elle devait m'en vouloir, après tout j'étais responsable, elle ne voulait pas, je l'ai forcée quelque part. Pourquoi j'avais ces putains de remords dans la tête, pourquoi ça m'énervait de lui avoir apporté les foudres de Carmen. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, parler avec elle devait m'avoir fait prendre un minimum de conscience par rapport à tout ce que je lui avais déjà fait subir. Oui ça devait être ça, rien d'autre. Ma mère m'appela pour aller manger, je me levais de mon lit et d'énervement je frappais de mon poing dans le mur, ma main traversa le contre-plaqué, me blessant au passage, juste quelques bleus. Je descendis et m'installa à table avec les autres. Je comptais manger tranquillement quand ma mère prit la parole.

-Tante Carmen a appelé… Lâcha-t-elle.

-Comment va Lily-Rose ? S'excita Alice.

-Elle a l'air de bien aller malgré ce qui s'est passé. Répondit-elle en me fixant.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda mon père.

-Demande à ton fils cadet. Lui répondit-elle légèrement irrité.

-Edward ? S'intéressa-t-il à moi.

-Tout dépend de la version de tante Carmen. Lâchais-je froidement.

-Apparemment tu as préféré te baigner avec la baby-sitter plutôt que de travailler dans le jardin et pendant ce temps la pauvre petite puce était sans surveillance. Demanda-t-elle confirmation.

-On s'est baigné mais seulement quand Lily-Rose était endormie dans son lit et on avait pris le baby-phone près du bassin, tante Carmen a exagéré, comme d'habitude. Avouais-je.

-C'est quand même la baby-sitter Edward, j'espère que tu n'es pas amoureux d'elle. Une famille de notre rang ne se mélange pas avec le prolétariat. Me lâcha ma mère.

-Y a rien de mal à se baigner, ça ne veut absolument pas dire que je suis amoureux. Lui répondis-je.

-Bon, bon très bien. Abdiqua-t-elle.

Mon frère me fit un clin d'œil qui voulait dire beaucoup. Il pensait que je m'étais éclaté sans doute…fin oui je me suis bien amusé mais pas dans le sens qu'il pense. Je finis mon repas en vitesse et remonta m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Tante Carmen était une vraie pipelette à l'instar d'Alice, elle n'aurait pas pu se taire pour une fois. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit de nouveau, j'étais lasse de réfléchir, j'étais perdu. Je vérifiais mon portable une nouvelle fois mais aucun message de Bella, je me sentais encore déçu. Soudainement, je repensais à ce que j'avais ressenti en la voyant dans ce maillot de bain deux pièces. Elle était tellement sexy ainsi, je peux jurer que si elle s'habillait plus fémininement et prenait un peu de temps pour se maquiller, elle égalerait les cheerleaders du lycée et toute l'équipe rêverait de se la faire. J'en étais sûr et certain. En pensant à son corps de rêve, je devins dur immédiatement. J'avais une subite envie d'elle irrésistible. Je fermais les yeux et la revis sur le bord de la piscine dans son maillot.

Je m'imaginais sortir de l'eau pour la rejoindre, je me plaçais derrière elle pour l'enlacer légèrement. Je caressai son dos de ma main avant de saisir ses magnifiques cheveux bruns pour les décaler de sa nuque. Sa nuque nue, attirait mes lèvres, elles se posèrent sur sa peau que je baisai délicatement. Comme pour me donner son accord, elle bascula sa tête en arrière et plaça sa main sur mes cheveux pour ne pas que mes lèvres quitte sa peau. (_Je libera mon sexe qui était à l'étroit sous mon jean et mon boxer). _Je repartis dans mon songe et poursuivis mes baisers jusqu'à sa mâchoire, puis à la commissure de ses lèvres. Je passais ma langue dans son cou avant de m'éloigner un peu d'elle pour pouvoir dénouer les lacets qui retenaient son soutien-gorge en place sur sa poitrine. Je défaisais déjà les lacets de son dos puis finis par celui de sa nuque. Le tissu tomba au sol dans un bruit léger. J'enroulai ses cheveux autour de ma main et déposa une myriade de baiser dans son dos tout en caressant son sein gauche de ma main libre. (_Je flattais tendrement ma queue de ma main droite_). Elle se retourna s'accrochant à ma nuque et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans attendre une seconde de plus je quémandai l'accès à sa langue qu'elle m'autorisa. Nous nous donnions un french kiss qui dura quelques secondes ou minutes, je ne saurais dire tant j'étais au paradis. A peine avais-je glissé ma langue sur sa poitrine qu'elle descendit sa main entre nos deux corps et entrepris de déballer ma queue. (_J'enserrais maintenant mon membre durci et commença à faire des va-et-vient_). Elle me susurrait à l'oreille de la prendre sauvagement sans aucune autre forme de préliminaire, ce que je ferais volontiers. Des paroles de ce style m'excitaient beaucoup. Dans mon imagination Bella me sautait dessus pour encercler ma taille de ses jambes, je la soutenais par les fesses puis la pénétrer ainsi. (_J'accélérais mes mouvements de bas en haut_). Grâce à ses mouvements de cuisses et mes soulèvements de son petit cul, elle s'empalait littéralement sur ma bite. Quelques minutes dans cette position étaient suffisante, elle était super excitante mais fatigante. Bella me repoussa sur la chaise longue et me grimpa dessus pour s'emparer de mes lèvres, elle m'embrassa goulument avant de descendre sa langue sur mes tétons durcis d'excitation puis sur mon sexe. Elle le lécha d'abord, y déposa des baisers puis le pris en bouche pour la pipe du siècle. (_En pensant à la bouche chaude de ma belle autour de ma queue, j'accélérai de plus en plus le mouvement, je sentais que je n'étais pas loin de jouir_). J'avais envie de jouir en elle mais pas dans sa bouche, je la repoussai doucement et lui ordonnais-je.

-Mets-toi à quatre pattes. J'ai envie de te prendre par derrière princesse.

Elle se plaça genoux et mains à plat sur le bain de soleil sans rien dire. Je me mis derrière elle, la prit par les hanches et lui donna de violents coups de reins qui la faisait gémir comme un animal en rut. (_Je continuais de m'astiquer vivement jusqu'à ce que je laisse échapper, des râles de plaisir_). Ce son merveilleux m'excitait tellement que je n'eue pas besoin de la besogner longtemps pour jouir dans le fond son vagin qui lui se contracta sur ma queue. (_Au bruit de jouissance vinrent se joindre des giclées de sperme qui atterrir direct sur mon ventre_).

Je pris un mouchoir en papier pour me nettoyer, ma jouissance avait été trop bonne, ma belle était sacrément bandante avec ma queue qui lui glissait entre les lèvres waouh. Jamais un plaisir solitaire n'avait été aussi intense pour moi. Je devais tenir Bella au courant de ma disponibilité pour demain alors je décidais de lui envoyer un message malgré qu'elle ne m'avait pas répondu plus tôt.

.

_Salut, si tu veux je suis dispo demain pour les cours. Bye. EC_

.

Je fermais les yeux pour redescendre sur terre mais du m'endormir parce que les cris de mon frère me réveillèrent.

-Edward, arrêtes de te branler, on va être en retard à la petite sauterie. Il frappait après la porte.

-Ouais c'est bon blaireau, j'arrive. Lui répondis-je, j'avais complétement oublié la fête chez Jacob houlà je ne devais pas aller bien moi pour oublier la soirée chez mon meilleur pote.

Il du redescendre car il me laissa tranquille. Je me levai alors et regarda instinctivement mon portable, je n'eue aucune réponse et me sentis encore une fois déçu. Tant pis pour le moment je n'insisterais pas plus, après ça allait faire le gars désespéré et je n'avais pas besoin de me prendre la tête ce soir avec ça. Ce soir c'était la fête, j'allais me concentrer sur les bombes de la soirée. Jake m'avait dit avoir invité des étudiantes, autrement dit des filles plus âgées que nous avec de l'expérience.

Je partis sous la douche, histoire d'être propre comme un sous neuf pour faire tomber les meufs ce soir. Après ce nettoyage en règle, je pris la peine de me raser, de me mettre de l'après-rasage et même de me coiffer à l'aide d'eau coiffante et de laque. Une fois prêt, j'enfilais mes vêtements, un jean noir et un t-shirt noir rayé blanc. Je glissai mon portefeuille dans la poche arrière de mon jean, mon portable dans la poche droite et garda mes clés de voiture en main.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je regardais mon reflet dans le miroir puis me qualifia de beau gosse. Je descendis et embrassa ma mère lui précisant bien que je dormirais sans doute chez Jacob ce soir. Elle me souhaita une bonne soirée avant que je ne passe le pas de la porte, par la suite je pris ma voiture en direction de la villa des parents de Jacob pour m'éclater jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

.

**Message important les filles**

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un **OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité** pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿**Une catégorie "Défits"** a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ **Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre**. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿**Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn** sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation


	8. Une soirée mémorable

Message important les filles

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿Une catégorie "Défits" a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.

.

ATTENTION LEMON !

Je rappelle que le LEMON est fortement déconseillé aux personnes âgées de - 15 ans. Si vous le lisez quand même vous en prenez la responsabilité, inutile de poser des questions de l'ordre de l'éducation sexuelle.

Bonne lecture à tous

.

_**Chapitre 6 : Une soirée mémorable**_

.

Je me garais devant la villa près de la voiture à mon frère puis sortis pour entrer dans la maison. J'étais à peine sur le pas de la porte que deux charmantes demoiselles me saluèrent :

-Salut Edward. Firent-elles en chœur sur un ton mielleux.

-Salut les filles. Je leur souriais de toutes mes dents.

Je ne m'attardais pas plus et poursuivis mon chemin jusqu'à mon équipe. Chemin semé d'embuches, de nanas en chaleur assoiffées de mâles.

-Salut les gars, bon samedi ? Les saluais-je.

-Salut mec. Viens par-là que je te présente. M'entraina Jake auprès d'un groupe d'étudiantes selon moi.

Elles étaient au nombre de trois mais bon dieu, c'était trois beautés. Une grande rousse aux cheveux bouclés et à la peau pâle portait une petite robe turquoise lui arrivant à mi-cuisse avec un décolleté très suggestif. Jake me la présenta comme Victoria. Il me présenta également une petite blonde aux cheveux ondulés et aux yeux bleus magnifiques, elle s'appelait Aly, elle portait un jean avec un petit haut sexy qui laissait apercevoir sa poitrine et son nombril. La dernière était une belle latine aux cheveux bruns et yeux noisettes, elle avait un sourire radieux, selon moi elle était la plus jolie des trois. Son nom : Jessica (pas Stanley), elle portait une charmante petite robe blanche.

-Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles. Les saluais-je. Alors on s'amuse ?

-Oui c'est très sympa et toi tu es trop mignon. Me dit la bombe latine.

-Merci, je t'offre un verre ? Lui proposais-je direct, elle me faisait grave bander.

-Avec plaisir. Me sourit-elle.

Je lui tendis mon bras tel un gentleman et elle le saisit. Nous nous dirigions vers la table qui servait de bar quand elle glissa sans gêne sa main dans la mienne. Cette fille n'avait pas froid aux yeux. Je lui servis un punch alcoolisé et me pris une bière puis nous nous étions mis sous l'escalier pour discuter. J'avais appris qu'elle était en première année de médecine tout comme ses copines, que sa passion c'était la danse et qu'elle avait plutôt du succès auprès des mecs. Elle m'avait avoué connaître ma réputation de Don Juan, les nanas parlaient de moi, même à la fac.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une musique qu'elle appréciait apparemment retentit dans la villa et elle m'entraîna vers la piste de danse sans lâcher ni ma main, ni son verre. Elle en bu le contenu cul-sec et le lança par terre le long du mur. Elle se remua d'une façon qu'elle voulait sexy et bon dieu qu'elle l'était. Elle crocheta sa main à ma nuque et entrouvrit ses jambes pour que j'y mette les miennes. Je la serrais contre moi de ma main libre qui elle était posée dans le creux de ses reins. Sa chatte frottait contre ma cuisse, nom de dieu, cette tigresse savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle me donnait tellement chaud que je dus boire un coup dans ma canette. Une fois le goulot ôté de mes lèvres, elle se saisit de la bouteille et la porta aux siennes pour la vider d'une traite avant de l'envoyer doucement rejoindre son verre vide. Elle se hissa jusqu'à mon oreille pour attraper le lobe entre ses dents et me mordilla gentiment avant de murmurer :

-Maintenant tu vas pouvoir te servir de tes deux mains chéri… Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

-Et qu'aimerais-tu que je te fasse avec mes mains ? Demandais-je sur un ton suggestif.

-Peut-être qu'il serait temps que tu me montres à quel point je te plais… Susurra-t-elle.

Pour lui montrer à quel point elle me plaisait, je décidais qu'il valait mieux le lui prouver plutôt que de lui dire. Je plaçai ma seconde main dans son dos mais la descendit un peu plus bas sur le haut de sa fesse tout en me frottant contre elle comme elle le faisait tout à l'heure. Elle s'amusait à caresser mes cheveux et à m'embrasser près des lèvres mais jamais dessus, Jess était une vraie petite joueuse. Lorsque la musique changea, elle se retourna pour se trouver dos contre moi. Je plaçais mes mains sur son ventre et elle vint s'en saisir tout en se déhanchant de façon sexy contre moi. A chaque mouvement de son bassin, son cul frottait contre ma queue. Je saisis alors ses cheveux pour les ramener sur son épaule droite et lui déposa une myriade de baisers partant de la base de ses cheveux pour finir sur son omoplate. Une érection naissante prenait doucement place dans mon boxer.

Elle dut le sentir parce qu'elle lâcha une de mes mains pour mettre la sienne entre nos deux corps et me caresser le sexe.

-Je vois que je te fais de l'effet…

-Et si on allait faire un petit tour dans le jardin beauté ? Lui proposais-je.

Elle ne me répondit pas mais m'entraîna par la main en dehors de la villa. On se dirigea derrière un gros chêne qui bordait l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée. Elle me colla vivement contre l'arbre et m'embrassa avec la langue sans attendre. Je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche chaude et humide, elle embrassait bien je dois dire. Au bout de quelques minutes de baisers et de caresses à des endroits stratégiques, elle enleva sa culotte et la glissa dans la poche de mon jean. Elle descendit ma braguette, mon boxer, prit un préservatif dans mon portefeuille, le déroula sur mon sexe bien durci par son allumage en règle et grimpa sur moi en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille.

-Prends-moi… Baises-moi vite et fort mon beau.

-Tout ce que tu veux princesse.

Lui répondis-je en la pénétrant sans aucunes formes de préliminaires. Je l'aidais à coulisser sur ma queue en la tenant par son petit cul délicieux. Elle mouillait tellement que ça glissait sans mal. Elle avait l'air de se régaler au vue des cris qu'elle poussait. Je l'embrassais pour la faire taire, la coquine. Je la pénétrais ainsi pendant quelques minutes, de manière plus ou moins forte et plus ou moins rapide jusqu'à ce que je faillis jouir mais la miss en décida autrement. Elle redescendit sur le sol, se mit à genoux devant moi, ôta le préservatif et me branla vivement en direction de sa bouche ouverte. Oh putain, quelle cochonne ! Pensais-je. Elle continua de m'astiquer jusqu'à ce que j'éjacule sur son beau visage. Elle riait, elle avait l'air comblée. Je me rhabillais et l'aida à se relever. Je pris un mouchoir en papier dans ma poche et lui essuya doucement le visage. Je m'apprêtais à lui rendre sa culotte quand elle arrêta mon geste.

-Garde-la, comme ça chaque fois que tu porteras ton regard sur moi ce soir, tu sauras que j'ai le minou à l'air sous ma robe.

-T'es une belle petite garce. Lui souriais-je en lui déposant un bref baisé sur les lèvres.

-Merci pour tout, je vais rejoindre mes copines. M'annonça-t-elle.

Elle partit ainsi au-devant de la foule alors que moi je mis quelques minutes à m'en remettre. Elle m'avait tellement fait jouir qu'il me fallait un petit moment pour redescendre sur terre mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée imprévue de mes camarades de football qui me cherchaient partout.

-Edward, tu te caches où ? S'éleva la voix de mon frère.

Je décidais de sortir de ma cachette pour me planter devant les copains encore un peu ailleurs.

-Eh bin mon salaud, elle est où la Latina avec qui tu es partie ? Demanda Jake.

-Surement avec ses copines. Répondis-je.

-Ah tu t'es fait jeter, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, on ne gagne pas à tous les coups. Rigola Emmett.

-C'est carrément l'inverse qui s'est passé. Le coupais-je en agitant la culotte sous son nez.

-Waouh. Ça sent l'étudiante en chaleur à plein nez. Dit-il en reniflant le tissu.

-Putain t'es grave mec. Lâcha Jasper que je n'avais pas vu.

-Oh Salut vieux. Le saluais-je en cognant nos poings.

-Salut Ed. Me dit-il froidement en me jetant un regard noir.

Je ne relevai pas et bu d'une traite la bière que Mike me tendait.

-La photo ? Demanda mon frère.

-Merde dans la précipitation j'ai carrément oublié, tant pis elle ne compte pas. Lui dis-je en haussant les épaules.

-Et si on allait s'en fumer un ? Proposa Jake en nous montrant sa boite magique.

Toute l'équipe y comprit Jasper partit sur le côté sombre de la villa pour fumer un petit pétard, histoire de planer un minimum. Jake ouvrit sa boîte et distribua ses joints. Je pris mon briquet et alluma le miens et celui de Jasper. Après plusieurs latte et deux ou trois bières, je me sentais réellement apaisé, ce cocktail était divin. Nous étions tous sous l'emprise de cette drogue et chacun réagissait plus ou moins différemment, certain était bien plus con que d'autres. Emmett par exemple avait une encore plus grande gueule que d'habitude, cette évasion lui déliait littéralement la langue.

-Alors mec comment ça se passe avec ta…future « conquête » ? Tu la sens bientôt prête à écarter les cuisses. Demanda-t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, je m'en charge. Le coupais-je pour ne pas qu'il dise une connerie devant Jazz.

-Le jour où tu la dépucèle, imagine-toi avec Rosalie ou mets-lui un sac sur la tête parce que sinon tu banderas jamais. Rigola Emmett.

-Qui te dit que personne ne lui a jamais cassé ses petites pattes arrière ? Rajouta Jasper hilare à sa propre blague ne doutant pas que nous parlions de sa sœur.

-Ça ne risque pas vu sa tronche de cake. Faudrait me payer cher pour que je me la fasse. Lâcha Alec.

-Oh t'exagère à deux heures du matin, bien bourré, personne n'est moche. Paul ria à sa blague.

-Ouais ta raison, un trou c'est un trou, une bite n'a pas d'œil. Rajouta Jacob.

-Vous exagérez, elle n'est pas si moche que ça… _Alec réfléchit_… ah bah si en fait sauf si on la compare à Ugly Betty. Ria-t-il.

-Non mais faut surtout y voir un acte humanitaire, elle aura la chance de se taper un canon au moins une fois dans sa vie. Lâcha Jasper.

-C'est pas la mer à boire, mets lui un coup pour nous. Ria Emmett.

-En attendant, y a des jolies gazelles qui m'attendent. Leur dis-je pensif.

-Ça te changera de ton thon. Lâcha Jake.

-On ne dit pas le ton monte mais la fille moche prend l'ascenseur. Eclata Paul à sa blague.

Je riais à sa blague en m'éloignant pour retourner me mélanger à la fête. Je repris une bière et m'adossa au mur pour observer l'assistance et repérer ma proie. Je ne vis rien qui me plaisait, les étudiantes de tout à l'heure n'étaient plus en vue. Je fus interloqué par Jake qui avait à son bras la jolie Lauren du lycée. Elle avait l'air complétement pompette. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur la joue de mon meilleur pote.

-On y va ? S'agaça-t-elle.

-Tu ne voulais pas demander quelque chose à Edward ? Lui rappela-t-il.

-… _Elle se mit à rougir. _J'aimerai bien que vous me preniez tous les deux. Souffla-t-elle finalement.

-Ça peut se faire ma belle… Lui soufflais-je à l'oreille.

-Et si on montait ? Proposa Jake.

Jake partit devant en tirant Lauren par la main qui elle tenait la mienne. Nous montions les escaliers et j'en profitais d'être derrière elle pour lui mater les fesses surtout que ses mouvements de hanches quand elle montait les marches soulevaient sa robe et laissé apercevoir son string. Je glissais ma main assez haute sur sa cuisse et elle sursauta mais ne se dégagea pas. Elle était supère excitante ainsi, il ne m'en avait pas fallu plus pour commencer à bander.

On entra dans la chambre de Jake et elle se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Je m'approchais d'elle et la caressa tendrement en remontant sa robe. Jacob lui caressait les seins et elle se laissait faire sans rien dire. Je déposais un baiser sur son épaule et baissa sa bretelle gauche alors que mon pote faisait pareille sur la droite. On fit doucement tomber sa robe au sol, elle se trouvait seins nus en string entre nous deux. Jake lui appuya sur l'épaule pour qu'elle s'accroupisse entre nous deux. On déballa nos sexes et Jacob fut le premier à approcher sa queue de sa bouche. Pendant qu'elle prenait mon ami dans sa bouche, je lui caressais la poitrine, je prenais ses lobes dans mes mains et les soupeser, elle avait des petits seins en forme de poire, je n'aimais pas beaucoup ça mais sinon la voir sucer mon meilleur pote, m'excitait énormément. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et lui embrassa le haut de la poitrine tout en décalant son string de mon doigt pour aller lui caresser les lèvres. Elle était déjà tellement humide, la coquine. Deux beaux gosses rien que pour elle, ça devait la faire fantasmer. Elle faisait coulisser le sexe mate dans sa bouche, alternant entre léchage et va-et-vient alors que moi je la pompais avec deux doigts, elle n'était pas tellement écartée. Après quelques minutes, on échangea. Jake remplaça mes doigts par les siens et moi je pris sa place dans la bouche de la demoiselle. Sa cavité était chaude et humide, c'était délicieux. Elle m'infligea le même traitement qu'à son partenaire précédent et je durcissais de plus en plus au contact de sa langue.

Jacob se releva ensuite et elle nous administra une gâterie en même temps. De temps en temps, elle prenait un sexe puis branlait l'autre de sa main et vice versa.

Cette garce était super énergique, elle était trop excitante soumise ainsi à deux hommes. Je me dégageais d'elle et fis signe à Jacob d'aller s'installer sur le lit pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui. Pendant ce temps, elle enleva son string. Je pris un préservatif que je déballais avant de le dérouler sur mon sexe, j'avais envie de la prendre par derrière. Elle était à quatre pattes sur le lit en train de faire une fellation à mon pote qui avait l'air d'être au 7ème ciel. Je me plaçais derrière elle et fouillais son vagin de mes doigts avant de lui mettre mon pénis. Je la saisis par les hanches et m'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde. Elle poussa un râle, je ne saurais dire si c'était de jouissance ou de douleur mais au vu de mes 22 cm et le mal que mes deux doigts ont eu à passer, je penchais pour la douleur. Je ne me démontai pas et commença à la limer vigoureusement. A chaque coup de butoir son corps était propulsé en avant sur Jacob et à chaque fois sa bite s'enfonçait plus dans la gorge de Lauren. Elle commençait à gémir de plus en plus quand mon ami prit la parole.

-Ça te fait du bien ce que mon pote te fait, hein ? T'aime ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Elle ne répondit pas mais continua à s'occuper de Jake.

-Si tu veux une réponse, arrêtes de t'acharner sur sa bouche. Lui rappelais-je.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui reposa la question, cette fois-ci elle répondit :

-Oui, j'aime ça…hum… mais j'ai…mer…ai bien que … vous me preniez… tous les deux … Souffla-t-elle.

-Patience ma chérie. Lui dis Jake.

-Ouais patience, après tu risques de le regretter. L'informais-je tout en continuant à la pilonner.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Jake et moi échangions nos places. Il la coucha sur le dos avant de se mettre entre ses cuisses alors que moi je m'étais agenouillé au-dessus de sa tête pour lui entrer mon sexe dans la bouche. Je l'empêchais de se servir de ses mains et c'est moi qui gérer sa fellation sur mon sexe. J'entrais et sortais mon sexe de sa bouche à mon bon vouloir pendant que Jacob la prenait en missionnaire, elle gémissait si fort la cochonne.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de traitement de la sorte je m'allongeais sur le dos, mis un nouveau préservatif et l'invita à me chevaucher. Elle grimpa sur moi et m'embrassa avant de diriger ma queue dans son minou. Elle se fit du bien sur moi pendant encore quelques minutes en suçant Jake qui était à genoux près de moi. Il se releva et alla se mettre derrière elle pour faire je ne sais trop quoi mais à un moment il se mit sur elle et s'occupa de son petit trou. Ses parois vaginales se resserrèrent sur mon sexe, c'était beaucoup plus étroit comme ça mais super excitant. A ce train-là, je n'allais pas tenir bien longtemps. Après plusieurs va-et-vient et des cris de jouissance, de plus en plus fort pour elle, je vins à mon tour dans le préservatif. Jake se retira d'abord, puis elle se retira de sur moi. Je me levais du lit et enleva la capote pendant qu'elle finissait Jake qui avait enlevé le préservatif, la coquine l'astiqua jusqu'à le faire jouir. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le lit et s'endormirent aussitôt. Je me mis à côté de Lauren et pris la photo avec mon portable pour rapporter la preuve à mon frère. Ces deux-là dormaient tellement bien que je décidais de les laisser et de redescendre en bas à la fête…. Que la fête continue !

.

Message important les filles

Venez nombreuses sur le forum http [:/] dream- -world [.] forumactif [. ] com/forum [.] htm (Pensez à retirer les crochets autour de la ponctuation) car vous pourrez y découvrir :

✿Un OS écrit par mes soins en exclusivité pour ce forum (donc ne sera pas publié sur sky ou fanfic)

✿Une catégorie "Défits" a été ouverte pour que vous puissiez poser vos thèmes sur lesquelles vous aimeriez lire une fiction ou un OS et des auteurs essayeront de répondre à vos attente

✿ Un concours OS qui vient d'ouvrir jusqu'au 6 décembre. Donc si tu as l'âme d'un auteur et que tu aimes la compétition, n'hésite pas.

✿Les premières photos du tournage de Breaking Dawn sont en ligne sur ce même forum et ça vaut le détour mesdemoiselles.

On vous attend en grand nombres.

PS : Pour valider votre inscription vous devez impérativement aller accepter et signer le règlement puis faire votre présentation.


	9. Pause  Sondage

Mes louloutes…

. °* ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙

Ce message n'annonce rien de bon pour les 3 prochaines semaines…

Et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais j'ai réfléchi très murement avant de prendre cette décision : **Je vais mettre mes blogs en pause quelques semaines …**

Mais comme vous avez pu le remarquer ces derniers temps je n'ai pas été trop fidèle à mon poste et ce pour plusieurs raisons personnelles…

Je vais donc vous demander d'être patientes durant les 3 prochaines semaines s'il vous plait… Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre fidélité à mes textes. C'est vous qui me donner des ailes et même si je vous le dis pas assez souvent.

_**Je reviendrais dès la première semaine de Janvier et vous exposerez mon calendrier de publication, je ne vous oublie pas.**_

. °* ˙·٠ ● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ● ٠·˙

Bisous vampiriques

Leeloo

**LE FORUM** http[:]/dream -world[.]forumactif[.]com/forum[.]htm

**QUELQUES QUESTIONS :**

Es-tu déjà inscrit ? Ou comptes-tu t'inscrire dans un futur proche ?

Visites-tu le forum régulièrement ?

Qu'apprécies-tu ou que n'aimes-tu pas sur le forum ?

Qu'aimerais-tu trouver sur ce forum pour te donner envie d'y participer régulièrement ?

_**Un énorme merci pour vos réponses**_

SI VOUS N'ETES PAS ENCORE INSCRIT, FONCEZ VITE NOUS REJOINDRE

http[:]/dream -world[.]forumactif[.]com/forum[.]htm

**JE VOUS SOUHAITES DE JOYEUSES FÊTES DE FIN D'ANNEE**


	10. L'annonce officielle de mon retour

Bonjour à toutes,

.

Je viens un peu aux nouvelles… Je voulais partager avec vous mon histoire, non pas pour avoir votre pitié mais parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler d'abord mais aussi parce que je vous dois des explications pour ma si longue absence.

.

Le 27 décembre 2010, ma mère a fait une rupture d'anévrisme et a failli en mourir le 31 décembre au soir. Les médecins ont réussis à la sauvée mais ce n'est pas sans séquelle. Après un mois de coma et plus de trois mois d'hospitalisation maintenant, le pronostic est tombé. Elle est handicapée à hauteur de 100 % d'une manière irréversible. Voilà vous savez maintenant pourquoi j'ai dû rester absente si longtemps.

.

Je vous annonce donc mon retour dans le monde des fanfics cependant certaines choses vont devoir changer malheureusement. Je vais reprendre doucement mais surement la publication de mes chapitres mais cela se fera de manière beaucoup moins régulière qu'auparavant car les problèmes restent présent malgré la vie qui doit continuer. Oui j'adore écrire toujours autant qu'avant mais le temps désormais me manque parce que je devrais m'absenter très régulièrement.

.

Donc je n'abandonne aucune de mes fictions mais je vous demanderais de bien vouloir patienter un peu entre chaque publication.

.

Je vous remercie de votre compréhension et de votre soutient.

.

Gros Bisous

.

**Prochain chapitre publié d'ici quelques jours: ****On oublie jamais rien**


End file.
